The Other Side of the Coin
by Somnion
Summary: Nel embarks on a mission. When she learns that Albel has been asked to accompany her, the two reluctantly carry out the given mission but they began to see a different side of each other as they carry it out.AlbelXNel
1. The Mission

The Other Side of the Coin

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3 and its characters. I do not know why everyone writes this on their fan fic, but what the hell, I'll write it anyway. Hee, hee.

Please review and give me some feedback. This is my first fan fic.

FYI: This is the first in a trilogy. Some of you may think the story stinks in the beginning but I promise it gets better as it progresses. Please read and review.

Chapter 1: The mission

Nel made her way through the mazy thicket of Duggus Forest, the memory of her new mission still playing at the back of her mind.

_"Lady Nel, it appears that bandits have taken up residence at Duggus Forest once again."_

_"What would you have me do about it Your Majesty?"_

_"We would like you to do reconnaissance mission of the area surrounding Duggus Forest. Locate the bandit hideout and any other relevant information concerning this matter."_

_"I shall undertake this mission to the best of my ability, Your Majesty."_

_"One more thing Lady Nel," said Magistrate Lassele as Nel made her way out of the throne room. "This is strictly a reconnaissance mission, nothing more. Do not engage the enemy, unless it is completely necessary. We do not wish any open hostilities until the situation has been fully assessed."_

"_Understood, Magistrate Lassele," confirmed Nel. _

"_Very well then, you are dismissed. Take care of yourself."_

That last statement by Lassele seemed more like sarcasm than concern, Nel thought to herself. She knew that Lassele was not very fond of her rather reckless attitude, and was probably more worried about Nel doing something extremely stupid than her safety.

"What does he know?' thought Nel, as she snapped back to the present, by the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

"So far, so good. It would be a terrible inconvenience in my favor should I be discovered."

As she progressed through the forest, she couldn't help, but feel a strange sense of uneasiness settle in. "I can't get sidetracked with these negative thoughts," she said, as she stopped to collect her thoughts. "I must push on."

No sooner had she said that, she heard an arrow hiss hideously as it sped towards her. With skillful use of her blades, she parried the projectile, now realizing that her intuition was correct. As she turned around to face her opponent, she discovered that she had been completely surrounded by a group of bandits.

"What d'ya think yer doin' here wench, this here's our turf," yelled one of the bandits.

"Yeah, and we don'ts take to kindly to outsiders. Ya better leave if ya know what's good fer ya," yelled another.

Nel was now in a real dilemma. Now that she had been discovered, she had lost the element of surprise, and therefore she was at a disadvantage .Nel could have easily dispatched these thugs if she wanted to, but then she heard a little voice which came from her shoulder and yelled at her. "_Didn't I say no_ _open hostilities!"_ As she turned towards her shoulder she saw her little angel that strangely seem to bear a striking resemblance to Lassele looking angrily up to her. _"Have you forgotten your mission? You were instructed not to kill anyone," _he snappedSuddenly, Nel's tiny devil which sported a large beard and wore no shirt, so as to show off his impressive dragon tattoo on his back popped up and said _"Don't listen to Lassele, he's just a lot of hot air. You know you want to fight them."_

_Weren't you suppose to be investigating islands of the Northern coast, Adray?"_snapped Lassele as he turned to the shirtless devil.

_"Shut up, Lassele,"_ Adray cried, as he made a fist, and aimed it at Lassele. Lassele quickly stopped Adray's hand, before the blow landed. Nel watched them as they engaged in another one of their trademarked quarrels and sighed.

"I gotta lay of the booze," she thought.

Opting to go for a more peaceful solution, she said to the bandits, "Please gentlemen, I wish no trouble with you. Just let me be on my way and we'll pretend this little incident never happened."

"Who do ya think you are, wench?" yelled one of the bandits, rather infuriated. "Ya speak only when spoken to."

"I'd say we teach the little idiot some humility" suggested another.

"Don't underestimate this one lads, she looks like she's got some skills"

"What'cha worried about? We outnumber the wench six to one."

"Yeah, like he said. And maybe after our little "reeducation" we can have a little fun with the wench."

A perverted little grin was plastered on the bandit's face as he said those words.

Nel noticed the bandit's grin and as she pulled her blades out said," I don't know what perverted thought you've got running through your mind, but I'll soon put an end to it."

"Oh, ho, ho, the wench talks big."

However, the bandits soon learned that insulting Nel's dignity was the worst mistake they made. As quick as lightning, Nel dashed up to the one of the bandits, vaulted over him and while using her blades to form a pair of scissors, cleaved the bandit's head clean of his shoulders while still in mid-air.

"What the hell," yelled one of the bewildered bandits.

"Quickly men, surround her," ordered the leader.

"You die now, bitch!" screamed a third.

On that mark, all the bandits attacked Nel all at once. Skillfully parrying and dodging the attacks of her assailants, she proved to be a real handful for her captors. Nel then vaulted over one of the bandits, landing herself on his shoulders. Then she slit the throat of the bandit she was perched, before kicking-off the corpse, which lumbered a few steps before falling lifelessly to the ground.

The bandits, now awed by the skill displayed by Nel began to tremble. But despite their fear, they continued to press on the attack. As one of the bandits rushed towards her, Nel jumped backwards. As she landed, she twisted her right hand, thus causing her body to spin around as she used the dagger in her left hand to form a nightmarish dance of blades. The bandit which had charged at her had been disemboweled by the fury of Nel's swords.

"This guy's are so weak, I'm not even breaking a sweat," Nel thought confidently. However one of the bandits had managed to flank her and lifted his sword against Nel. Nel saw with the corner of her eye and brought her daggers forward to block off the blow. She succeeded in defending against the blow, but unfortunately, failed to notice the blood spilled on the ground. Loosing her balance she fell to ground.

Nel was now at the mercy of her enemies. As the bandit raised his sword to land the final blow, a dark figure dropped down from the trees above, slicing the bandit in half.

The figure then fought off the remaining bandits, who were completely awed and overwhelmed by the phantom's god-like speed and it's razor-sharp fighting ability, and were cut down like lambs to the slaughter.

"Thank you," said Nel.

"Your fighting skills are abysmal, fool," was the reply she received.

"That voice!" Nel turned to face her savior. Before her stood a lean warrior, clad in a black. His sword which he held in his right hand was still dripping with the blood of his fallen victims. His eyes were a burning fiery red which seemed to embody his burning and unquenchable lust for battle. His messy dark hair, tipped with streaks of blond which ended in a pair of long braids were unmistakable.

"Albel Nox!"

"These worms were pathetic, and yet you could not even dispose of them. You're slipping badly, Zelpher."

Nel was insulted by Albel's crude remarks, but chose instead to brush them off. "What are you doing her, Nox?" she asked.

"It seems your Queen and Lassele began to feel that sending out one agent was a little light. I was asked to follow you and ensure that you wouldn't do something stupid. I guess the Queen's worries were well founded. This was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, you are supposed to gather information concerning the enemy, not slaughter them."

That last insult had pushed Nel's hot buttons. Completely forgetting the fact that she had been just rescued by him, she began to protest against Albel's crude insults.

"That was completely unintentional. I was ambushed. I had no inclination or intention to simply pick a fight with those bandits if possible, but what happened was completely unavoidable. Stop acting like one of my superiors by telling me my duties," she barked.

"I have no time for your pitiful excuses, worm. Just consider yourself lucky that we were able to dispose of those maggots so we still retain the element of surprise."

Nel at this point was too tired to continue arguing with Albel and she, so as to drop the pointless argument, asked his opinion of the current situation.

"So what is your opinion of this matter? What do you recommend we do?"

"First," answered Albel as he turned to face the red haired Crimson Blade, "we dispose of the bodies so as to avoid detection. Then we quicken our pace, reconnoiter the area and make our escape before they realize their men are missing, and send out a search party."

Nel was surprised at Albel's suggested course of action. She half expected him to say they should just storm the bandit's hideout and lay waste to every living soul, thus eliminating the bandit threat. This seemed to her, a more appropriate course of action for psychotic murderer like Albel. The course of action suggested by Albel seemed more like something Claire would suggest.

"He'd make a rather decent general, had it not been for that attitude," she thought.


	2. The Menodix and the Lycanthrope

The Other Side of the Coin.

Written by: Somnion

First of all I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my first work. Thank you, very much. I am glad that most of you thought my first fic was good, I was actually quite worried that it might not measure up. However, this current chapter will be introducing a new character, therefore it may be a little stale. Secondly, please forgive me for not allowing anonymous readers to review. I had no idea that I had put that feature on so I really hope you guys forgive me. All your reviews are greatly appreciated. Some of you are hoping for a romance between Nel and Albel. That will definitely come, but it will take some time, probably the 4th and 5th chapters. Remember, this story is a trilogy and is basically a love-hate relationship. But I will put some tender scenes in this first part of the trilogy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3 or its characters.

Chapter 2: The Menodix and Lycanthrope.

Nel and Albel continued their trek through the forest. They were doing rather well in avoiding detection by bandits. Using the most concealed forest paths which had had been cardio graphed by the Crimson Blades who had once carried out missions there. For quite some time, no words were exchanged between the Aquarian and her reluctant partner. Just as Nel was about to break the silence, she happened to hear a faint weeping, which seemed to be coming from one of the trees.

"I thought I heard something," she said to Albel.

"I suppose you want to take a look."

"Let's just a have a quick look," suggested Nel.

Albel was did not wish to engage in yet another quarrel with the Crimson Blade, and reluctantly agreed to it. As the pair made their way to the source of the noise, they were surprised to find a cage tied to a branch, therefore being suspended in mid-air. They were even more surprised to see who it was inside the cage.

A little Menodix boy was crying inside, and Nel knew all too well who the person was. Albel looked up at the occupant of the cage and smirked.

"What's the matter Huxley? I thought real men don't cry," taunted Albel.

"I wasn't crying you, moron, I had something in my eye," said Roger as he opened his big eyes, and looked down at who had spoken to him. "Nel and Albel!" he shrieked in delight, wiping his tears away. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

Looking at Roger as he sat in his cage, Nel felt a shiver running up her spine, as she recalled the many times the young Menodix had tried to feel her up. Somehow some part of her had wanted to leave the little runt where he was. Then, once again Adray popped up on her shoulder._ "Come on, take him with you, the little brat may be a little useful,"_ suggested Adray. Lassele then popped up on Nel's opposite shoulder._ "What do you think you're doing? You have a mission, for crying out loud, not saving little animals from trees. Leave him there, let the firemen handle it or something,"_ he snapped. "Weren't you supposed to be the good one," Nel said as she turned to Lassele.

_"Two words, Lady Nel, be flexible,"_ answered Lassele with smirk, before he and Adray disappeared.

"Alright, Roger, what did you do now?" Nel asked, rather irritated.

"I didn't do anything wrong, really," he answered.

"Somehow, it seems to me that everything you say sounds like a lie."

"Albel, she's soooooo mean to me, make her stop," he whined as he turned to Albel, giving him a look that would have made even Duke Vox take pity on him. Albel countered that look by looking the Menodix straight in the eye, giving him a glare that would have made Luther himself wet his pants. Roger got the message. His wiles weren't going to work on Albel.

"Look all I did was walk in the forest because Lezard said there was treasure hidden somewhere in the forest. Then suddenly these brutes pop outta nowhere and say I'm trespassing, before locking me in this cage."

"This maggot has a knack for getting into trouble," Albel muttered under his breath.

"Come on, guys! Let me outta here, please," he begged.

"If he keeps on babbling like this, he's going to attract attention," said Albel, as he casually pulled out his sword, the Crimson Scourge.

"Wait, don't kill him," pleaded Nel as she tried to hold his blade. She was surprised when Albel cut the rope that had suspended Roger's cage. The cage then fell to the floor, with a little thump.

Using her runology, Nel opened the cage, letting Roger out. "Thanks for getting me outta there, but you could have been a little more gentle," replied Roger, as he rubbed his sore rump.

"Alright brat, you follow us and don't make a sound. We're in bandit territory, so watch it," said Albel has he continued on walking.

"You sure this is a good idea," Nel asked as she caught a gleam glistening in Roger's eyes.

"Don't worry. I have a use for him."

The trio continued to make their way through the forest, with Albel leading them. Nel was beginning to wonder where he was leading them. He had been acting strange lately. It had been almost a year since Luther was defeated and she had not met him since, until today. She wondered what use Albel had for Roger, who was completely oblivious to danger around him. As she pondered over the many questions, she felt Roger run his palm up her thigh.

"Lecherous scumbag, don't you ever get tired," she shrieked as she kicked him in the face, sending Roger flying straight towards a tree.

"Bashing up your own teammates, Zelpher?" asked Albel, as a smirk spread across his face.

Thinking she had overdone it, she quickly rushed to the Menodix, who now looked like he had been hit by a wagon. "Damn, he's lost consciousness."

Albel came up to them, and picked and slumped him on his shoulder. "I still have use for him, he's vital to the mission," he said as turned away. "Vital to the mission," Nel thought to herself. "What in the name of Apris is going on here?"

Finally they made it to the place where Albel was leading them. It was a hill which overlooked the entire area of Duggus Forest. As Nel walked up the hill, she signaled to Albel, who was now laying the snoozing Menodix on the ground, to come closer. She pulled out a map and pointed at it.

"Alright, here's where we are, next to the rock that overlooks this hill. According to reports made by other Crimson Blades, the bandit's hideout should be at the old Moonshadow Clan base. Let's use this hill as vantage point to try to pinpoint the location of the base."

An annoyed grunt was the response she received from Albel. Nel glared at him. "You have a better plan, I suspect," said Nel as Albel lifted his face to look the Aquarian in the eye. Albel put his fingers to his mouth, and gave a quick whistle. Then, he looked up into the sky, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"What is he doing?" Nel wondered. Her question was answered when a large falcon which appeared from the North flew up to them. Landing himself in front of Albel, the bird opened his beak and spoke, "I have already surveyed the area, Lord Albel. The bandit hideout is not very far from here."

"Very good, Red Claw. Hard to believe a maggot like you does have some uses," Albel said, as he smirked at the bird.

"Who is this bird, how is he able to talk?" asked Nel, who was completely taken by surprise.

"I am Lycanthrope, Lady Nel. I serve directly under King Aiyglyph and Lord Albel. I am also the captain of Aiyglyph's Intelligence Brigade," answered the bird, as he bowed his head in respect.

"A Lycanthrope, Intelligence Brigade?" Nel asked, still in a state of confusion.

"They were the ones responsible for being our eyes and ears in Aquaria during the war," answered Albel. "Lycanthropes are race of humanoids that emerge when human cells and Beastfolk cells coexist in a single body, due to a certain virus that lives within them. The human and Beastfolk cells expand and contract based on a Lycanthrope's heart rate. Once it reaches a certain threshold, the Beastfolk cells will expand, causing them to change.

"However," continued Red Claw, picking up from where Albel stopped, "our race of Lycanthrope is slightly more advanced than most. We retain the ability to speak with others because a bird's larynx is more advanced than most animals. Most Lycanthropes can't speak intelligibly at all while in beast form. Our race is also the only race that allows us to take perfect shape of our beast form. Most other races can only turn to semi perfect forms of themselves, like werewolves. We also have mastered the art of assuming our beast forms at will, simply by increasing our heart rate through force of will."

Then, right before Nel's eyes, Red Claw began to transform. He began to grow larger, his wings beginning to take the shape of arms, his falcon head became broader and less sharp. His talons turning to feet and finally completing the transformation stood before Nel who was too astonished for words.

Red Claw was a tall man, as tall as Albel, though much older. He wore robes which were tailored artistically, with feathers rimming the sleeves and wore a chain of red beads around his neck. His eyes were like that of a hawk's, sharp, serious and strong, and were a pale green, surrounded by dark rings that seemed like he had not slept in the days. His dark brown hair was long, extending all the way to his back. Despite being in human form, he still seemed to resemble a hawk, and was just about as regal as one.

"Wow, that was awesome," yelled a voice behind them.

Looking behind, they all noticed that Roger had now regained consciousness and was smiling broadly at them. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Lord Albel, I shall return to Lady Clair and inform her of our progress," said Red Claw, as he faced Albel.

"Yes, but I need you to do something else for me," he said. "I need you to thank the Menodix brat home, leaving him here will only jeopardize our situation."

"But I thought you said you needed Roger for something," said Nel.

"But I do need him for something, fool. He will ride with Red Claw bearing this."

Albel pulled out a map which he and Red Claw had drawn up. This contains the information concerning the bandits and their movement. Red Claw can't carry them in his talons, so I need that 'maggot of a kid' to carry it.

"Finally, an important mission that is worthy my talents. Only 'Real Men' can undertake such perilous missions," said Roger as he gleamed with pride.

"So being a 'messenger boy' is worthy of your talents, eh, Huxley?" taunted Albel. "Don't give yourself too much credit, worm."

Roger, feeling his pride being threatened dashed at Albel with his tiny axe. Nel grabbed him by the tail. She held him up by his tail so he was hanging upside down. "Do you really want to die so early?" she asked.

Roger shook his head in fear. There were times when Nel could be a lot scarier than Albel, and Roger knew this for a fact. "Alright, Ma'am, I'll be good."

"Good," replied Nel, as she dropped the boy, landing on his rump once again.

"Oh, man, that's twice in one day," as he rubbed his aching butt.

"Zelpher, lend Roger your scarf. Once Red Claw meets with Clair, at least your scarf will be proof we've made contact with you."

As she took off her scarf and passed it to Roger, who was seated on Red Claw's back, she began to reflect on how well planned this operation was, thanks to Albel. "He's a lot more resourceful than I once thought. He even takes preparatory and precautionary steps. Had he been on Aquaria's side, he would have been a great asset."

It was then, when Nel caught hold of herself. Why was she noticing all these aspects about Albel? Despite having many redeeming qualities, he was still the same Albel Nox. The same man known as Albel the Wicked. The same man whose sword had mercilessly cut down many of her fellow soldiers and friends. The same man who had stolen away the future of hundreds of men and women who died to protect their country. The same man whose hands were stained with the blood of so many Aquarians. Albel was her enemy, through and through. He could never be forgiven for all the sins he had committed. But then, why did he save her that one time? Could it be that he really had a heart?

"Zelpher!'

Waking up from her thoughts, she saw Albel waiting impatiently.

"Start moving. Red Claw and the brat have already left. Furthermore, I don't intend on sticking around here too long, this place bores me."

With that, Nel followed after him, her mind still deep in thought.

Well, what do you think? Please read and review. Thanks once again.


	3. The Wrath of Kazeryuken

The Other Side of the Coin

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3 or its characters.

Once again, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I hope that you all will continue to support this fan fic by submitting reviews, so that I may better my stories for your reading pleasure. Sorry I haven't been able to update, I was on vacation. However, thanks to the vacation, I now have a lot of ideas for this fan fic, which I think you all may like. This chapter is going to be a little special. A lot of fighting scenes will take place, so those who like a little violence might be quite pleased. For those of you who enjoy romantic scenes, don't worry, the fourth chapter will definitely have some romance, as well as the fifth. Some of you are also wondering why Albel has not noticed Nel yet. Well, I want to keep Albel in character as much as possible, so it will take a while before he notices Nel, probably in the fourth chapter. One more thing; since I have played the Japanese version of Star Ocean, as well as the English version, all of Nel and Albel's battle skills will be named in Japanese (Nel and Albel are the only characters in the game whose battle skills are named in Japanese, apart from skills like critical hit, no guard (guardless) and aerial.). Do not worry, I will provide a glossary at the end for those who did not play the Japanese version.

Chapter 3: The Wrath of Kazeryuken (Shadow Dragon Blade)

Nel and Albel continued to make their way through the thick forest. Dusk was beginning to fall, yet they persistently kept on moving. Albel would not hear to the idea of setting up camp and continued to urge Nel, who was already very tired to move on. Nel could not understand why Albel was so persistent about not setting up camp. Was he not as tired as she was? Could it be that perhaps, he really hated the idea of working alongside her, therefore hurrying the trek home so that he may be rid of her as soon as possible and wished that they go their separate ways? Or perhaps, he was worried that the bandits may get wise to what has been happening, and may launch a counterattack, and therefore wished to speed things up.

"It's probably the former," she thought. Suddenly, Albel put his arm in front of her, signaling the Crimson Blade to stop. "What is it?" asked the surprised Aquarian as she stopped walking.

"I did not expect these worms to show up so quickly."

Nel was about to ask who Albel was talking about, but then she noticed that the bandits began to appear, slowly moving out from he shadows of the trees. There were at least fifteen this time and had by now, completely surrounded Nel and Albel.

"This looks bad. I don't like this one bit," said Nel as she looked at all the bandits that had gathered there. Albel scanned the situation, looking for an opening or flaw which they could take advantage of.

"Alright, Zelpher, listen up," he said as he slowly put his hand to his sword. "It seems that we have the disadvantage here. They have placed their melee combatants in the front and their ranged combatants at the rear to support their front lines with cover fire. We would be playing right into their hands if we try to attack them head on.

"I agree. Although it is one of the most basic formations in warfare, it is extremely reliable," Nel agreed in response. "Usually, the best strategy in this case would be to flank the enemy's position and attack him from the rear."

"Unfortunately, that is not an option in this case, fool," said Albel as he scanned the area once more. The bandits were holding their position, waiting for the duo to make the first move.

"Zelpher, shift your view to the southwest," Albel then said, after completing his survey. Nel shifted her gaze to the direction Albel told her. There stood an unguarded archer, hidden behind a tree. "That maggot is our opening," he continued. "He is the only unguarded archer and therefore, if we can dispatch him, we may be able to escape and from there, execute a hit-and-run tactic, if necessary."

"I could hit him with my runology, but to ready the spell, that would take some time. Your Kuuhazan should be able to handle the problem. It is rather fast and has good range."

"That can't be done. Although my Kuuhazan is powerful enough, and has speed, it also has limited range and the probability to completely miss its target. We only have one shot at this, Zelpher. If I use my Kuuhazan at this range, it would be no problem for the maggot to dodge it, even assuming if my Kuuhazan can actually reach that far."

"I guess it has to be runology then. However, I can't defend myself when I am readying a spell, therefore I will need you to give me some support."

"Fine, but just use a short spell. It does not have to be particularly destructive, just strong enough to take the maggot out," said Albel, as he drew out the Crimson Scourge.

The moment Albel drew his sword, the bandits gave orders to open fire. Albel began to spin his sword violently at an extremely fast speed as he channeled his life energy through the blade. The speed at which Albel span his sword was so great that it created a small whirlwind comprised of wind and his life energy around himself and Nel, shielding them from the hail of arrows that rained mercilessly from above.

"This skill seems almost similar to my Fuujin ability," Nel thought to herself. "However, it seems to be even more powerful than Fuujin. Perhaps it's because it requires the user to remain stationary."

"Begin the spell, worm," Albel shouted, as the winds roared around them.

Catching hold of herself, Nel started to channel her energy, passing them through the runes as she began to ready the spell.

"Hurry it up, fool!" yelled Albel. "I can't hold this whirlwind up forever."

"It's done," said Nel, as she launched three fire bolts at the lone archer. He was instantly struck down and the two dashed through the small opening. However, the bandits gave chase and pursued them through the woods.

"Looks like will have to use a hit-and-run tactic after all," Nel said with a sigh.

"I was in a generous mood today," said Albel, rather sarcastically. "Figured I'd let them off easy today. Guess my righteousness and good will are wasted on worms like these."

"So what do you think?" asked Nel as they continued running. "Can you use your Kuuhazan here?"

"They're all running straight on, so that means that it will be substantially more difficult to avoid my Kuuhazan."

"I can use my Touga, Raikouha and Kokuyousen ability. They all have got good range and are relatively fast," suggested Nel.

"Use your Touga ability," suggested Albel. "There is no need to waste such powerful skills like Kokuyousen or Raikouha on these mere worms."

The duo stopped, and as they turned around, they let loose a storm of long ranged attacks at their pursuers. Nel's daggers of ice pierced through the bandits, freezing them, therefore holding the bandits in place. The bandits were now encased in ice, thanks to Nel's Touga ability and completely at the mercy of Nel and Albel. Albel then dug his sword into the ground, as he executed the Mugen Kuuhazan. Deftly shifting his sword among his two hands, he let loose a barrage of slashes comprised air and energy. Each slash hit its target unfailingly, shattering the bandits into pieces as if they were made of glass. Together, they had dispatched at least six of their pursuers.

"You told me not to use such a strong move, yet you go around using such a powerful technique like Mugen Kuuhazan," said Nel as she flashed a sarcastic smirk at Albel.

"I can do more slashes using Mugen Kuuhazan with less effort compared if I used the basic Kuuhazan," he said as sheathed his sword, returning Nel's smirk with one of his own. "Besides, the damage inflicted by a single Kuuhazan is much greater compared to single slash by Mugen Kuuhazan.

The sound of running feet could still be heard echoing through the forests. "Damn, don't these guys know when to give up," said Nel as she turned to the direction of the noise.

"Alright," said Albel. "Change of strategy, will just have to finish off all these worms for good. Follow me."

"But, I thought we are going to fight them. Why are we running then?" Nel asked.

"First, we have to find a location that will give us advantage over those maggots."

Nel and Albel continued running, Albel leading the way, constantly surveying the area for advantageous location. His good arm had grabbed Nel's hand, urging her to move faster. His eyes darted around, looking intently. "I must admit, his strategic skills are exceptionally good. Even in battle, he doesn't panic and can remain calm and collected in any given situation. He may even be better in leadership skills than both Farleen and Clair. His fighting skills are indefinitely greater than anyone in Aquaria, as much as I hate to admit it." Catching her thoughts yet again, she quickly brought herself back to the present. Why am having these thoughts again, she asked herself. Now was definitely not the place to be spacing out like this she kept telling herself.

Finally, Albel stopped. "This is perfect," he said.

The spot where Albel had chosen was a small glade, lined with trees that formed a narrow passage. Nel understood why he chose this place. Since all the bandits were chasing after them, in order to reach the gale which she and Albel were, they would have to pass the narrow passage. By passing through that narrow passage, they would only be able to attack in smaller numbers of three or four, instead of all at once.

Sure enough, the bandits found it a difficult task to reach the gale. "Alright, Zelpher. It's now or never." As Albel unsheathed his sword, he dashed towards the first enemy in sight. As the bandit raised his sword to strike at Albel. Albel brought his sword forward, blocking the blow. Then, using the bandit's body to gain extra momentum, he artistically vaulted over his target, before digging his iron claw into the bandit. "I won't let you die painlessly, fool. You shall now feel the fury of my Kikoushou. As he channeled his energy through his iron claw, the bandit began to feel intense heat radiating from the palm of Albel's metal gauntlet, and began to scream in agony. Finally, a green bolt of energy blasted its way through the bandit's body, leaving a gaping hole in his body. As blood spurted from his mouth, he let many more agonizing screams of pain, which were drowned by Albel's laughter, as he dug his claw even deeper into his adversary's body.

The bandits were mortified by the sight of Albel's slaughter. However, they charged at him, unaware that they were merely rushing to their deaths. Albel ripped his claw out of the bandit he had mauled, his blood-red eyes were gleaming with bloodlust. As he charged his claw once again, his voice echoed through the woods, "For all the trouble you caused me, the last thing I'll give you is the honor of a painless death. My Goumashou shall be your undoing."

His claw gleamed a bright red, as red as molten steel. He sped towards his enemies, his claw slashing and severely lacerating the first one, tearing his abdomen apart with one slash and his thigh with the next. The two bandits tried to run but it was a wasted effort, for they felt Albel's claw dig its way through their flesh, disemboweling their limbs and lacerating their mangled bodies. Screams of pain and agony filled every corner of the forest.

Nel begin to understand why Albel was given the nickname Albel the Wicked. He was the most ruthless fighter who had ever walked the face of Elicoor II. He was sadistic and relentless in battle, and as she could clearly see before her, he cut down bandit after bandit, leaving them writhing in agony, in a pool of their own blood. He fought like a man possessed, reveling in the blood and human suffering as he dispatched his foes, one by one. Yet, somehow, despite the feelings of disgust she had for him, she felt something ache within her heart. She never felt this way before about him, only recently had these feelings begin to surface. He had saved her once and she knew that the old Albel would have never done something like that. Behind all that anger and viciousness, sealed away from perhaps even Albel himself, there was some good and kindness within him.

"Please, stop it! Stop it, please!"

Albel turned around and he saw Nel, who now seemed absolutely terrified at the sight of him. "What the hell did I just say," Nel thought in surprise. That little outburst she made, it just happened. She could not comprehend why it happened or how it happened. As she tried to find the answers to the questions, a cold claw settled on her shoulder.

"You take it from here, Zelpher."

Nel looked up at Albel. The bloodlust had disappeared from his eyes and seemed to have returned back to his calm self once again.

"I am not going to play around with these maggots anymore, I'll finish them off in one shot," he said as he looked down to her, pretending he didn't hear her sudden outburst.

"But how?" asked Nel.

"Just give me some support while I ready the skill. You'll see it soon enough."

As Albel had asked, Nel then started fending off the bandit's attacks, as Albel began to ready the skill.

Albel began to channel his life energy into his sword, causing it to gleam. Then something extraordinary happened. The shadows around them began to shift and circulate around Albel. Nel turned to see what was happening. What she saw left her in awe. Albel was now completely enveloped by his life energy taking the shape of a red flame that covered his entire body. The shadows had begun to envelop themselves around the Crimson Scourge. The flame of Albel's life energy then fused with the shadows around the sword.

"What kind of power is this?" thought Nel. "His life energy is so strong, you can even see it with your naked eye."

The flames then spread onto the shadows around Albel, creating a circle of flame and shadows around him. Then as he raised his Crimson Scourge, he began chanting, "By the grace of the spirits of fire and the spirits of shadow, come together to fuse as one. Take the form of nature's wrath, and become my weapon to destroy my foes. Go forth, minions of darkness, minions of fire and shadow."

As the chanting was complete, from the circle which had enveloped Albel, many dragons, comprised of shadow and imbued with black flames began to emerge. They then took flight, burning nothing, but raced to reach their targets. Once they had reached their targets, they entered their bodies, leaving neither mark nor scar. The bandit's then heard a voice, ringing in their ears as the dragons entered them.

"Your blood will boil."

Sure enough, the bandits began to feel an intense heat brewing inside them. The heat became so great, their teeth began to glow like embers and their blood began to boil. They all fell to ground, rolling around to somehow relieve themselves of the intense heat which burned within them. Suddenly, as the bandits writhed in agony on the ground, their bodies caught on fire. The heat began to use their bodily fats and phosphorus as fuel, burning the bandits alive.

Finally, they was not single trace of the bandits bodies. The flames had burned away even the ashes, leaving Nel who had witnessed the entire spectacle, completely awed.

"What a powerful skill. It is even tougher than the Kouryuuha that Albel used to use. What is it?" Nel thought to herself.

"It is the second form of Kouryuuha, a technique which I had perfected during the past year," said Albel, as if he had read Nel's mind. "Unlike Kouryuuha, whose flames are merely imbued with the lust for battle, the Kazeryuken fuses fire and shadow as one, like the fires of hell. Taking on its black demonic color, the flames are as hot as the fires of hell, therefore, those who have been hit by them leave no remains. Even the ashes are burned away."

Suddenly, Albel fell on his knees. "Damn, I guess I overdid it."

"Albel are you all right," asked Nel as she rushed to his aid.

"Get away from me, Zelpher."

"What?"

"I said get out of the way," he yelled as he pushed her aside.

Nel was taken by surprise. Why did he push her away like that? But, it was then that she noticed an arrow stuck in his shoulder. He was not pushing her away, he was trying to get her to dodge the arrow.

"Albel, are you okay?" she asked.

She then noticed a bandit chuckling. "The bastard has been hit with a poison arrow. Chances are he won't survive that long."

"Damn," she muttered under her breath.

"What are you gonna do now? Your bodyguard is out cold."

Nel, infuriated with the smart-mouthed bandit, released a barrage of daggers at his direction, killing the bandit instantly.

"Hold on, Albel," she said as she turned towards him. "You'll be alright."

Glossary

Albel's Battle Skills

Kazeryuken Shadow Dragon Blade

Kouryuuha Dragon Roar

Kuuhazan Air slash

Kikoushou Palm of Destruction

Goumashou Hand of Doom

Mugen Kuuhazan Air Slash of Fury (Secret Battle Skill)

Nel's Battle Skills

Fuujin Whirlwind

Touga Ice Daggers

Kokuyousen Flying Guillotine

Raikouha Lightning Chain

Well, this was a rather long. Please read and review. Thanks once again.


	4. The Cave of Doubts

The Other Side of the Coin

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own StarOcean 3 or its characters

Thank you all once again for reviewing the previous chapters. I had got a lot of complaints and am glad because I am finally getting some creative criticism. Rereading the last chapter made realize that Nel was out of character, so I'll try to get her back again into character. I basically thought that altering her personality slightly would make the story a little interesting. I figured if Nel and Albel had kept their original personalities, I would probably been an old man before anything interesting happened between the two of them. I also would like to state that Kazeryuken is a Battle Skill which I had made up, after watching Kyo fight against Hotaru in Samurai Deeper Kyo. I also learned that some of you had trouble with the Japanese Battle Skill names. I am sorry I can't change the Battle Skill names, however, from now on I shall write the English names next to the Japanese ones, in brackets. By the way, this chapter does have some nice bits in it, but there might be a little OOCness. Another thing I'd like to state is, some parts of the story may seem to be hanging, but those parts shall be explained in the later chapters and instalments of this trilogy. Finally, at long last, I get to write the softer part of Albel.

Chapter 4: The Caves of Doubts.

Albel woke up to the soft crackling sound of a fire nearby. He looked around, observing his surroundings, wondering where he was. Nel was sitting across from him. She appeared to be pounding some herbs in a mortar. He opened his mouth to ask her where they were, but no voice came. Slowly he felt drowsy and tired, his vision growing dim, slowly slipping out of consciousness.

Nel noticed him stirring, before he finally lost consciousness. "This is the third time today," she thought to herself.

As she pounded the herbs, her thoughts slowly began to drift once again. She had been acting rather strangely whenever she was with Albel, aside from having all these thoughts about him. They say people change whenever they are with people they are fond of, or admire. Nel, however, dismissed that possibility. There was simply no way that she could admire, or perhaps, even have feelings towards the captain of the Black Brigade. She was convinced that there was some other explanation for her odd behaviour. Her mind began to recall to the time when she had joined with Fayt and the company to prevent Luther from destroying the Eternal Sphere. It had been a whole year since that incident, and Albel, at that time, was a sadistic, unapproachable warmonger. However, Albel now began to show signs of change. His leadership skills, among the many other traits that Nel had witnessed, had caught her completely by surprise.

Perhaps it was the sudden changes in Albel that had made her act and feel that way for him. "It was probably just a spur of the moment," she thought to herself.

As she looked towards Albel, who lay asleep on the ground, she began to feel those strange feelings of anxiety which she had experienced, vanish like the morning mist at the coming of the morn. "I guess that must be it."

Two hours passed on, and finally Albel began to finally regain his consciousness. He looked around himself, examining the cave he was in. His eyes were slowly getting accustomed to the dim light of the fire, which illuminated the cave. He tried to get up, but a voice stopped him.

"Don't get up. You'll open up the wound."

He looked around to find the speaker, finding only Nel who was sitting across from him.

"I've removed the poison from your body," she said. "I had to use surgical methods because I used up too much energy in that fight earlier, making extraction through the use of runology absolutely impossible."

Albel looked at his right shoulder. Nel had bandaged it, so he cold not see the wound. However, the pain from the wound lingered there, and the aftermath of the poison made his hand feel completely numb.

"What time is it?" he asked.

'It has been six hours since that battle with the bandits. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness, so I guess you are a little confused at the moment."

Nel then brought out a small bowl and passed it to Albel. Albel looked into the contents and was disgusted at what he saw. Inside the bowl was soupy, green mix of smashed herbs and water. "So, today's main course is natural fertilizer, huh? The horse from where this slob came out of must be having some major bowel problems," he said sarcastically.

Putting aside Albel's snide remarks, Nel began to explain. "That is mixture of herbs that should help cleanse your body of any remaining poison, and it also acts as an efficient painkiller."

Looking into the bowl, Albel began to wonder how effective this "mixture of herbs" was. As far as he was concerned, it looked like horse manure, and was loathe to put that stuff in his mouth. He tried to drink the soup, but he couldn't with his right hand. Even if he could move his arm, he was too weak to drink it.

Nel noticed this, and moved up to him. She then took the bowl from him and slowly helped Albel drink the soup. Despite its terrible looks, the mixture actually tasted quite sweet.

As she finished helping him drink the soup, she said to him jokingly, "My, my. You really are a burden, you know that?"

Although that remark was meant only as a joke, Albel, whose mind was still recovering from the poison, took it as an insult.

"You're a fine one to talk," he snapped. "I would not be in this situation if you had dodged that arrow."

Nel was a little surprised, but understood that Albel was a little confused. It would be quite normal for someone recovering from a poison attack to be a little irritable. "I better handle this situation calmly," she thought to herself. "The last thing I need, is Albel going berserk like how he did in the forest." Lowering her tone and speaking rather slowly, she said, "Calm down, Albel. It was just a joke."

"Joke or not, that does not change the fact that I'm stuck in this cave with a wound that I could have easily avoided," barked Albel. "If I was such an inconvenience, why didn't you just leave me where I was?"

Nel did not answer that question immediately. She seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, she began to speak, as Albel glared at her angrily, "In all my years of service as a Crimson Blade, I have never abandoned a partner on a mission, and I don't intend to start now."

This was a first for Albel. Throughout his entire service as captain of the Black Brigade, no one had ever regarded him as a partner. In fact, he never had one. He had always felt at that point of time, that he had no need for a partner. It was only when he joined Fayt and the company, that he began to work with other people. Even then, although he was aware that everyone had accepted him as a partner, this was the first time, that anyone had referred to him as a partner.

Noticing that Albel had begun to calm down, Nel turned to the mouth of the cave, and then said to Albel, "I'll stay on watch to make sure no animals or bandits get in here. You on the other had better get some sleep. It should help you get your strength back."

Albel, though still rather pissed with Nel, slowly lowered himself down on the ground, before finally drifting of to sleep. Nel proceeded to mouth of the cave, sitting herself down on a rock. As she sat perched on the rock, she realised that the cave was slightly elevated, allowing her a much larger view of the area. The moonlight shown down on her, accompanying Nel on her lonely watch, as well as providing her with some light in order to keep her watch.

As Albel, lay on the ground sleeping, his mind was wondering through the many memories which lay in his past. Suddenly, he found himself back at Woltar's mansion. He walked through the large estate, noticing the many soldiers who trained there. Finally, he came to small garden where he saw a young boy around four, lying down on a young woman's lap, who Albel figured, must have been the boy's mother.

_"Mother, when are we going back to Aquios, mother?" asked the boy. His mother chuckled as she stroked her son's head. "But Albel, we were there just last week." _

_How had he not seen it sooner? The boy and woman who were in the garden were none other than Albel and his mother. Albel approached them cautiously, hoping not to disturb them. Seeing his mother again had made Albel realize that he had not visited her in some time._

_"Uncle Woltar's house is so boring," the young Albel pouted. "There is absolutely nothing to do here."_

_"So you want to go back to Aquios so you can meet your new friend there?" she said with a smile._

_"Yeah," he said, with a grin that spread from ear to ear. " We'll have so much fun playing together."_

_"Just so long as you don't neglect your swordsmanship classes," his mother replied. "I want you to grow to be a strong warrior who I can be proud of" _

_"You can count on it."_

_As the young Albel and his mother continued to talk, Albel began to wonder who this childhood friend from Aquaria was. Who was this friend, and why was he so eager to return to Aquios because of this person? _

_As Albel pondered over these questions, he suddenly heard something which he had not heard in a long time. As he turned to face his mother, he found his younger self asleep on his mother's lap. She was singing to him a song that Albel seemed to remember rather well. The song his mother was singing, as Albel recalled, was one which she learned at Aquios. She would always sing this song to Albel when he was a child and Albel really loved it. His mother's was soft and sweet, which brought back to him memories on how kind his mother had always been to him._

_He always was very good to her, always trying to impress her, hoping that he would one day grow up to be the man that would make her smile with pride. She never yelled at him, always advising him to be a good man and a strong warrior._

As he slowly slipped out of his dream and back to reality, the song that his mother was singing still chimed in his ears. He opened his eyes, half expecting to find his mother there singing to him. He glanced around to find the voice who was singing the song he had yearned so long to hear. Then, his eyes noticed a lone figure in the moonlight, by the mouth of the cave, singing the words of the song. It was Nel.

To say that Albel was amazed would have been an understatement. He was completely speechless. There, sitting by the mouth of the cave, was Nel singing as beautifully as a nightingale. The moonlight shown down on her, which seemed to make the young Aquarian maiden shine, like a lone star on a moonless night.

But captivated Albel the most was her voice and the song she sang. Nel had the voice and presence of an angel. Albel began to doubt if he was really

awake, as he listened to the words of the song which danced on Nel's crimson lips.

_When you feel the touch of the wind, _

_On the hills we run, bells chiming,_

_Even your worries, you can laugh them away,_

_Because for you, tomorrow shall be a fairer day._

_Then we gaze at each other,_

_Then we together, we laugh,_

_I want to tie our hearts together,_

_Yours and mine,_

_For it was you,_

_Who taught me how to shine._

_Let us sing, let us sing once more,_

_Together, whenever, forever,_

_So as never to lose our precious treasures,_

_Sealed forever in time, that passes by._

The song had left Albel completely mesmerized. Her voice still echoed in the halls of his mind, even after she had finished. The moonlight that shown on her seemed to bring out her features even more clearly. Her long slender arms decorated with the runes, which Nel was extremely proud of, glistened in the rays of the moon. The wind, with its many invisible fingers, ran gracefully through Nel's beautiful crimson hair, which was as breathtaking and as red as the sunset. Her eyes were an emerald green, both lovely and serious. Her face, a smooth milky white, seemed to reflect the rays of the moon, as if she were competing with the moon on who was the fairer. She was perfect.

The more Albel gazed at her, the more he longed to hold her. But the only thing he caught hold of was his thoughts. What on earth was he thinking? Why the hell was he suddenly feeling this way towards Nel, all of a sudden? To him, she was merely an Aquarian wench, nothing more. He now began to feel disgusted with himself for even allowing that thought to register itself in his head. But then, she had taken care of him, nursed him, and even helped to feed him when he was too weak.

Dismissing that thought, he figured that it must have been some side effects of the medicine he took earlier. "I knew that horse manure was nothing but trouble," he thought as he turned away from Nel and went back to sleep. But one question kept eluding Albel's grasp, who was this long lost friend of his? "I guess that will have wait for another day," he thought, before finally drifting off into a state of uneasy slumber.

Albel woke up the next day, to the sound of Nel's voice. He had a nightmare the night before, the same nightmare which had plagued for the last ten years.

The creature responsible for his father's death still haunted the dark corridors of his mind. Yet, Albel knew he had only himself to blame for his father's death. It was he who should have perished that day for his failure, not his father. It was Nel's voice who had awoken him from the nightmare, and he was at some point, relieved that it was only a dream. Yet, his mind continued to dwell on the events that had taken place on that day.

"Are you alright?" Nel asked. "You were groaning in your sleep."

Albel gave her no response. The nightmare had left Albel rather irritable that morning and he just wanted to be alone.

Nel had figured that he was not in a very good mood, so she placed some fruits and towels in front of Albel. "While you were sleeping I found a cache hidden here by the bandits. There's your breakfast and some towels. There is a hot spring at the rear end of the cave, so after your breakfast, go clean yourself up."

Despite hearing everything she said, Albel still did not respond. "Fine," Nel thought to herself. "He can sulk all he wants. I couldn't care less anyway." She then started eating her own breakfast. Albel however, was still deep in thought.

Twenty minutes passed, and Albel still had not touched his breakfast. He also had remained exceptionally quiet since he woke up. Nel, noticing him, began to feel that something was not right with him.

"Albel, are you alright?" she asked once again.

Still she received no answer from him. She now began to wonder if he was deliberately trying to ignore her. But then again, perhaps he was beginning to feel symptoms of the poison she believed she had already extracted.

"Better safe than sorry," she thought. Moving up to him, she said, "Albel, I'm going to use an antidote spell on you just to be safe. Just hold still for a while."

As she reached to put her hand on him, Albel clenched the fist of his iron claw, shoving it into Nel's stomach, pushing her away. Although he ensured that he did not hit any of her vital organs, the blow still hurt Nel rather badly.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him, clutching her aching abdomen. She was completely surprised and angry at Albel's sudden outburst.

"Don't you dare touch me without my permission," he said. His blood red eyes seemed to gleam a bright crimson red, bellying the anger that brew within him.

Nel looked at Albel with disbelief. "What kind of sick joke was this guy playing?" she thought to herself. He had never made an issue of this before, and she could not comprehend why he was so mad, since all she had done was nurse him back to health. Why on earth was he so angry?

"Why don't you just leave me alone for a while and mind your own business," Albel said as he turned away from her.

Nel usually had a very cool and calm demeanor as well as very strong sense of tolerance, and it would probably take a lot of work in order to get her angry. However, in those rare times of anger, everyone would duck for cover. Getting Nel upset was an instant KO.

Being paired up with Albel, who constantly scrutinized and mocked her, had worn her patience thin. That last remark was the last straw.

"Listen Nox," she barked. "I could very well have left you lying in the middle of nowhere, leaving you to suffer at the effects of the poison, but I didn't. In fact, there was a point when I had felt compelled to do so, but instead I dragged your body from the battlefield all the way to this cave. Then I extracted the poison from your system and then nursed you back to health. I even had to go out in the dead of night to find the herbs to make that bowl of medicine for you, which was not an easy task. I swear," she said, finally coming to an end, "you are the most cold hearted, selfish and ungrateful person I have ever met."

Nel stopped to catch her breath, her green eyes were glaring angrily at Albel. She sat there waiting to see Albel's response.

"Cold hearted, selfish and ungrateful, eh? How so?" he asked smugly, confident that that last statement would push Nel off the deep end.

He was right. Nel was downright furious with him. How could he even summon the nerve to say that to her face? He had acted so atrociously and now he was asking her why he had called him those names? Even though he knew how much trouble she had gone through for him, and how angry she was with him at the moment, he could still afford to give a smug smile of satisfaction.

"You want to know why?" she lashed out. "You are selfish bastard who can't appreciate help when it is given. You constantly put people down, always thinking you're more superior to them in all aspects. But most of all, you're cold hearted killer who revels in the blood of battle and the gore of slaughter. You completely lost yourself when you were fighting those bandits. How many of my friends and subordinates have been slaughtered by your hand?"

Tears trickled down her face, clenching her fist, as she began to recall the faces of her deceased friends, who lost their lives in the war. "You're a monster," she muttered under her breath. Then lifting her fist, she aimed it Albel's face. However, Albel stopped her hand before the blow landed. He could feel the anger resonating through Nel's clenched fist. Tears of anger rolled down her cheek, as she tried in a desperate attempt to get loose from Albel's tight grip.

Finally, Albel asked her, "What about you?"

"What about what?" she yelled.

"Did it ever occur to you that you had killed dozens, perhaps even hundreds of Glyphian Soldiers, just as I have killed many of your Aquarian worms? Or do you just blurt out crap without even thinking?"

Nel was caught by surprise by this question. She looked up at Albel, who was still grasping her fist tightly, her eyes now red and puffy because of the tears of rage she had shed earlier.

"I killed because it was an order. I fought for my Queen and in the name of Apris. You, however, simply killed to prove your strength and to satisfy your lust for battle."

"Either way you look at it, you still killed all those people. There really isn't much difference."

"There is!" Nel protested. "I fought for a reason, whereas you had none."

"Fine, then," Albel said. "Why don't you go explain that to every woman you widowed, every child you orphaned, that their husbands and fathers were killed in the name of Apris?"

The statement made by Albel hit Nel like a slap in the face. Only at that moment did Nel understand the dire ramifications of her actions. She murdered many husbands and fathers who, like her, fought to protect their loved ones, their country and their ideals. Their blood now stained Nel's hands. She loosened the fist she made at Albel, and he, sensing she was backing down, released her hand.

"If you think that by saying your actions can be justified with reasons," Albel continued, "then you are no better than that warmonger Vox."

This came as a shock to Nel. How could she be likened to warmonger like Vox? It simply made no sense to her ears at all.

"There is no way that I am anything like Vox," she protested.

"By trying to find a reason to justify why you had killed people, that is why I said that you are no better than him. You and he both believed the same delusion that taking a person's life can be justified with reasons."

He lifted his head to look Nel in the eye. As Nel's emerald green eyes met Albel's ruby colored eyes, she began to feel the pressure of Albel's glare. She began to tremble slightly, as she turned away to avert his gaze.

"Vox justified his war with Aquaria by giving the people of Airyglyph hope, the hope for a better future. There would no longer be starvation during the winters, no poverty, no suffering. He believed that by assimilating Aquaria under Airyglyph rule, that by unifying the continent of Gaitt, he would be in the right, and that he would be justified to take the lives of others. However, taking the life of a person, let alone a thousand, is a great responsibility and a burden. The ramifications it leaves in its wake are dire and grave."

Nel hung her head in shame. Everything, every single word that Albel had said was undeniably true.

"Stop making excuses and accept the responsibility for your actions."

Nel got up and slowly walked away from Albel.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Nel turned her back at Albel, to hide the tears that now streamed across her face. She didn't want to show him that she was crying, but Albel heard the grief in her voice as she said, "I need some time, alone."

Chapter 4 ends

I hope you guys like this one. I tried my hardest to make this one a little interesting, so tell me what you think. Please R&R. Thank you once again.


	5. A Bath and an Apology

The Other Side of the Coin

Written by: Somnion

Very sorry for not updating in awhile, I just received a place in a university and have been caught up with all the registration procedures. But now I seem to have a little time on my hands, so I'll try to finish this fanfic soon. Sad to say it'll probably continue for another two more chapters, but don't worry, there's still the second and third installment of the trilogy. I received a lot of reviews, thanks yet again. Strangely enough, a lot of the reviews mentioned about Albel making Nel cry. I don't know if that's a good thing but I figured that showing Nel's more sensitive side would make it a little more interesting. So guys, please don't hate Albel for making her cry. He's just a sad man who lost his daddy, who just happened to have a bad hair day, that's all. There will be a vote later on whether Albel should receive a pair of guardian angels, just like Nel, so please send in your votes, and tell me what you think. So without further ado, I present the fifth chapter of this fanfic. WARNING: May contain OOCness. Lots of dialogues and monologues. All mixed with a perfect blend of fluff, a dash of philosophy with a hint of lemon.

Chapter 5: A Bath and an Apology

The fire was slowly dying out. Albel threw a piece of wood at it, so that it may continue produce a steady blaze. Leaning back on a wall, he resumed to counting the many cracks in the cave's ceiling. He was down to 583 already. As he continued to count the cracks, he heard that voice, the same irritating noise, whisper in his mind once again.

"I need to be alone for awhile."

Her voice kept echoing in his mind, never leaving him, granting him no respite from the guilt that slowly seemed to engulf him. Albel had done the impossible. He was actually able to make Nel, the leader of the Crimson Blades shed tears. Yet, he felt no sense of accomplishment or victory in his actions, save only the guilt that was now enveloping him. That voice, heavy with grief, guilt and pain, seemed to be gnawing its way through the deepest recesses of Albel's tortured soul.

"Damn, lost it," he said as he lost count of the cracks. "What a trouble that woman is," he muttered to himself.

Albel then began to recall, back to when he was at Airyglyph. There he came across Elena Frahm, now the new Queen of Airyglyph. After a short conversation, she began to relate to Albel, the story of Nevelle Zelpher, one of Aquaria's finest warriors. Albel had heard of him, of course. The man was a legend, a legend that his daughter had idolized and had always dreamed of walking in his footsteps. Finally, Elena told him the reaction of Aquaria, at the news of his disappearance and possible death. Despite the many wailings and tears shed by the many masses of the Kingdom, Nel did not shed a single tear. No one understood why, but there was a without doubt, a reason to her actions. Then, the thought of Fayt recalling the events that took place at Woltar's office came to mind. Despite Woltar admitting himself as Nevelle's murderer, Nel stood her ground, not losing her temper, never flinching.

"I have to admit, she must be rather good at suppressing her feelings. I'd probably had strangled he old coot had I been in her shoes," he thought to himself.

An entire day had passed, and darkness was now beginning to envelop the interior of the cave. Albel's eyes traced the halls of the cave and strangely, they settled on the breakfast that Nel had prepared for him, still untouched. Albel did not seem to have any appetite today, partially because the foreboding feelings of guilt that washed over him like the flow of the tide. He began to recollect all that had happened between the two of them. Normally, he would never had wasted his time over such worthless thoughts, but somehow he was now plagued with, as much as he wished to deny it, remorse.

"Could it be," he thought hesitatingly, "that I had overdone it?"

Suddenly, two figures popped up on his shoulders. One his left was Vox, clad in devilish red armor, brandishing a menacing-looking trident. On his right, there stood Woltar wearing a white robe and carrying... (Oh, screw it. This is getting old. Don't I have any other good ideas?)

As he picked up the food, despite having lain there for so long, and started to eat it, he began to think, "Despite how distasteful it is, I guess the least I should do is ask for an apology."

After finishing his meal, he began to pick up a strong smell that surrounded him. He had sweated much while he was recovering, and the smell that now hung over him would be more than sufficient enough to gag any living creature to death.

"Apology can wait," he thought. "I need to take a bath. No point in suffocating the woman while apologizing."

He picked up the towels which Nel had given him earlier and headed to the hot spring she told him about. Upon reaching the hot spring, Albel began to undress himself. After removing his clothing and his iron claw, he wrapped himself in a towel around his waist, and then carefully proceeded into the hot spring. As he waded through the water, he caught a glimpse of a rock in the distance. "That would be a perfect place to lean on while I wash myself," he thought. He steadily continued on towards the rock, and to his great surprise, found that it had already been occupied. To his even greater surprise, the one who now occupied the seat was none other than Nel Zelpher, whose back was turned towards Albel, completely unaware of his of his presence.

Albel stood there stunned, as if his legs had suddenly frozen themselves on to the ground. He could not believe what he saw before his eyes, and could do nothing but admire the young maiden's silky, smooth skin glistening as the water from the spring trailed all over her naked body. His eyes scanned her beautiful body from top to bottom, eyeing Nel's curves which were eye watering. She had the most beautiful back, strong, yet gentle and smooth. His eyes trailed downwards till they reached her buttocks. They were perfect. They were small and cute, yet displayed their curves in all the proper places.

"This is a whole lot better than those porno videos that Cliff and Fayt used to watch," he thought to himself. "It's a pity I can only see her back. Come on, Zelpher. Turn a little to the right."

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Albel felt a shiver run up his spine. "What the hell am I doing?" he yelled in his mind. "At this rate, I'm no better that worm, Roger. I better get out of here before I get caught."

As he slowly made his way out of the spring, Albel accidentally lost his bearings, slipping on a loose rock, falling head first into the water. A loud shout was heard, followed by a deafening splash.

Nel, alerted by the sudden noise, quickly pulled a towel across her body to protect her modesty, and then turned to see who had tried to sneak up on her. She noticed a head surface out of the water, gasping for air. As quick as lightning, she dashed towards the figure, her hand grabbing his neck. She then recognized the face of her captive.

"Albel!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Albel, apparently, could not find the words to answer that question. Partially because he was completely caught by surprise, and the other reason was because Nel had not realized what her other hand was holding hostage. Nel, finally catching on, grew red at the face and withdrew her hand at once.

"So…sorry about that," she stammered. "It's ...um… part of our training as Crimson Blades to aim for the vitals."

Albel, however, was still in shock. It's not every day that such a vital area is assaulted without warning. Finally, as the awkward air had cleared up, Nel resumed the previous matter of discussion.

"So, Nox," she said finally, as she eyed him suspiciously. "What were you doing here? You weren't trying to sneak a peak, were you?"

"Oh, for the love of…." he retorted in disgust. "That is probably the last thing on my mind."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I came here? To have a bath, but it seems you cast first dibs on my spot."

Suddenly, Albel felt a strong surge of pain run through his shoulder. Clutching his shoulder, he jerked backwards slightly. Blood began to wet the bandage around his shoulder.

"Oh no, the stitches are coming loose, the wound is starting to open up," Nel said, as she noticed the blood stained bandage on Albel's shoulder.

She waded up to Albel, who was still clutching his shoulder, trying to still the flow of blood from his shoulder. Nel slowly undid the bandages to inspect the wound. "I need to remove these stitches. Then instead of stitching it up again, I can use my regenerative runology to heal the wound."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place," asked Albel, as he tried his best to avoid noticing Nel, who at the time was still clad only in a bath towel. It was a difficult job not noticing her, because the towel was wet, and therefore clung to Nel's body, revealing every contour, every line, and every curve of Nel's perfect body, leaving little to the imagination. Only through pure force of will was Albel able to keep his brain from overheating.

"I was too tired after the fight," replied Nel, answering Albel's earlier question. "Using runology was not an option at that point."

Nel motioned Albel to follow her as she walked over to get her tools. "Wait here," she said, upon reaching the bank of the hot spring. "I'll just be a minute."

As she left the hot spring, Albel's eyes trailed, falling once again on her darling buttocks. He watched with great interest the way they moved as Nel walked on. Then quickly shaking his head, he removed the thought from his head. What on earth was going on? Why were his thoughts now constantly drifting to Nel? Seating himself on the shallow end of the spring, he waited for Nel to return. Yet, his mind defiantly kept returning to only one image. Nel's body. Try as he might, he could not stop not thinking about it. This was the first time he had seen her naked. Then again, Nel was also the first woman that Albel had seen naked, and as much as he tried to deny it, he was completely captivated by her beauty. He began recall the scene he had just witnessed. Visions of Nel lifting her hands to wash her red hair, baring her armpits in his view, allowing her pheromones to do their work, inciting him, calling to him, pleading him to come closer. Then she used her towel to wash her face, dabbing it ever so lightly, while exposing her vulnerable neck in a sign of submission for Albel to take her then and there. Then, slowly she ran her hands sensually over her body, spreading a thin layer of water all over her glistening skin, as if she wished to know the feel of his strong hands running across her wet, naked body. (Albel's a guy after all)

Yes, the morning may have begun with an argument and bad start, but it was steadily getting better and better. Waking up from his fantasy by a painful tugging on his ear, he turned around, only to find Nel looking at straight at him, rather unpleasantly.

"What were you fantasizing about just now?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Fantasizing? Whatever do you mean?" he replied, feigning ignorance.

"You know, if it were not for your wounds, I'd probably have given you one hell of a trashing for even thinking it," she said as she released his ear.

"Oh, that's harsh, Zelpher," said Albel in a rather mocking tone. "Do you trust me that little?" He smiled at her sarcastically.

"Maybe," she replied, as she roughly pulled out one of the stitches, causing Albel to let out a scream of pain.

"Now, if you'll be a good boy and keep your smart remarks to yourself, I'll make this easy on you," she said, giving Albel a menacing grin.

"Bah."

Nel slowly began to remove the stitches on Albel's shoulder. Even though the process of removing stitches does result in some pain, Albel didn't flinch at all. Nel was impressed with his restraint and endurance. She moved closer to him in order to remove the stitches. As she did, she felt her thigh rub against his, which suddenly made her heart beat faster and a blush crept across her face. Slowly, she moved away slightly, giving herself a little distance, thinking it would stop the strange feelings that started to manifest once again. But she was wrong, the feelings didn't leave her.

After removing the stitches, she cleaned her tools in hot water, and then proceeded to cast a healing spell on him. Then she bound up the wound.

"Just to be safe," she said, "incase the wound opens up again."

Feeling the pain subside, Albel got up to make his way out of the spring.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, you were here first, so I guess it is fair to let you bathe first. I'll come back later."

Nel looked at him for a moment, and then away from him.

"I don't mind you being here," she said.

Albel stopped dead in his tracks. Did she just say what he thought she said? Did Nel just, although indirectly, ask him to stay with her? To have a bath with her? Part of Albel wanted to leave, disgusted that she even tried to seduce him in such a pitiful manner. Yet, there was a part of him that kept telling him that Nel was not that kind of girl.

"Just so long as you stay on the opposite side of the rock," she said, waking Albel up from his thoughts. "You just got in here, so I feel quite bad if I asked you to leave, just as soon as you got in."

So Albel took his place on the opposite side of the rock, while Nel sat on the other.

Albel, for the first time, was actually feeling nervous. This is the first time a woman had asked him to bathe with her. Although Nel didn't actually say it, he got the implication that Nel was trying to charm him with her wiles. Shaking the thought aside, he thought, "No, she wouldn't. It's not her style to be so easy. She must have a reason." Then he began to think, "Perhaps, I should apologize now. It's a good time."

Nel was also feeling just as nervous as Albel was. "I can't believe I just did that," she thought. "Not only did he see me naked, but I also touched him so," she gulped at the thought of the word, "sensually on the thigh, not to mention that I groped his…" Nel cut herself off as a red hue swept across her face. "And now I just asked him to have a bath with me. But, I have no choice, now is the best time to say it. I just hope he doesn't see this entire situation in the wrong light."

"You know…" they both said at once, resulting in giving both of themselves a fright.

"Um… you go first," Nel offered. "Alright, Nel, calm down," she told herself.

"It's okay, I'm in no rush, you first," replied Albel. "Okay, Albel, get a hold of yourself."

Biting her lip to calm down, Nel took a deep breath.

"Albel, I guess I said some rather horrible things to you earlier, calling you names when I was no better myself. It's ironic when you think about it. When two forces clash on the battlefield, each fights for their own individual believes, never realizing their foes fought to defend their ideals as well. With every foe they cut down, they feel a sense of accomplishment to themselves and their country, never realizing that they have taken away an existence who like them, killed for the betterment of their nation. It is only when we lose something dear to us that we finally realize how important it is to us. And in losing that, we begin to understand the pain we caused to the many others, who had lost those important to them, fallen by our hand. It is only then do we understand the pointlessness of the war and the inerasable damage left in its wake. So what I'm trying to say is Albel, is that you were right. I am sorry for my earlier outburst. I guess you can call this an apology. Do you accept?"

Albel remained silent for awhile as Nel waited patiently for a response. She apologizing to him was most unexpected, for it was gesture he was not accustomed to. He always received gestures of contempt and hate from others and it seemed to make him feel a little guilty about what had happened between him and Nel.

Nel hung her head down. It was as she expected. He was not going to answer. She tried her hardest to try to patch things up, but it was not enough. She was just about to give up, but then heard Albel say.

"Well, I guess if you get to say that, then I owe you an apology as well."

Nel's eyes began to widen. An apology from Albel was rare. She had not expected him to apologize to her. Then again, she had no idea what he was apologizing for, for it seemed that there was nothing for him to apologize for.

"I guess I may have been a little harsh earlier," he said, resuming his usual calm and collected demeanor. "And I guess you do have a good deal of reasons to call me those names."

Nel could hardly believe her ears. He was not only apologizing to her, he was also taking the blame for it. "This has got to be a joke," she thought. But a nagging thought kept playing in the back of her mind, convincing her of Albel's sincerity.

"I guess you must probably hate me for murdering so many of your friends."

This time, it was Nel's turn to be silent. That last statement Albel made started to stir up a question in Nel's mind. Did she hate him or not?

Thinking back when they traveled with Fayt and the company, despite spending a lot of time with the others, Nel actually spent most of her time with Albel. Although they never said much to one another, just being around him, somehow, made her feel at home. They were always left out when Fayt, Cliff, Maria and Mirage talked about the many complicating things that was taking place in the universe. It was all too difficult for her to comprehend completely.

Adray and Roger were of no particular help to her. They were always peeping and prying, sticking their noses in places it could have gotten broken, like women locker rooms. Nel didn't have the patience for all that nonsense. Apparently, neither did Albel.

The two even ended up sharing a room on the Diplo, as they journeyed from the Planet Styx, back to Elicoor II.

"You're right Albel," she said finally, her voice stern. "I don't like you."

"No surprise there."

"But," Nel continued, her voice now softer, "That doesn't mean I hate you, either."

Albel was starting to get pissed. What the hell is she doing, talking in riddles? Was it so difficult to give a simple yes or no answer? But Albel held his tongue, choosing to let it slide instead of griping over it.

"However, I could ask the same question of you. Do you hate me?"

Another silence loomed over them. Albel was now the one on the defensive. Why should Nel bother if he hated her? But then again, this was the first time anyone had asked him how he felt about them.

Nel had always been rather reliable during their travels with Fayt and company. She never held them back, unlike some of the other members. Adray and Maria had lousy speed and stamina, and therefore were unable to catch up with the team most of the time. Roger and Peppita were even worse off. Albel began to recall the many times Cliff and Mirage had to carry them on their back, because they were too tired to continue on walking. Compared to most of the crew, she was extremely reliable. She also had, despite their many differences, taken care of him and healed him when he was hurt, through the usage of her runology. In fact, he would allow no one else to heal him except Nel. In other words, he had no reason to hate her. His eyes traced to the bandages Nel had applied to his wound. It was then, that Albel realized that she had gone through a lot of trouble, sacrificing her time and efforts, solely for his sake.

"I guess I do owe her quite a bit," he thought to himself. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to be nice to her for once," he said, as he sighed to himself.

"Not really," said Albel answering Nel's question.

Nel let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

"I guess I do owe you a lot, Zelpher. Despite how distasteful it is to have to be treated by you, I guess I still owe you my gratitude. So what I'm saying here is thanks, for all your help."

"Now this is new," Nel thought to herself. "It's not everyday you see Albel being so polite like this. He seems to be a lot more bearable than when we first started this mission. It has even come to the point that he is almost, in a strange way, pleasant. Maybe hell froze over or something."

Nel pulled her legs closer to her body, as she clutched herself, she murmured, "But then again, if he's like this most of the time, it would be quite nice."

"Why did you stop me?" Albel asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Nel, as she tore herself away from her thoughts.

"At the forest, why did you stop me?"

Nel clutched herself even tighter. The question Albel had just posed, also had been haunting her as well. "Why did I stop him?" she thought. She began to recall the bloodbath that had taken place the day before, the screams of agony, the throes of pain, the merciless slaughter. It seemed strange because during the war, she had been exposed to all these horrors, yet she never flinched, not even once. Perhaps the reason lay in the fact that she never supported the idea of merciless and unnecessary killing, and had endowed and instilled this value in her subordinates and companions. "Could it be that," she thought, "that I think of Albel as one of my partners?"

"If you don't know," Albel interrupted, "then forget about it. Not that I care, but I was just curious."

"Well," Nel said after a long pause, "you're different now. You've changed so much since last we met, that sometimes I'm not even sure I'm speaking to the same person anymore. Although your rudeness and stubbornness have not left you, you are more approachable than before. I guess seeing you go berserk back at the forest, I guess I just lost myself."

Albel remained silent. Although he felt that he should have lashed back at Nel, ordering her to mind her own business the next time around, he found that he couldn't bring himself to. It had been a long time since anyone had complimented him so sincerely and as much as he hated to admit it, he was quite touched by Nel's words.(Albel is human, after all.)

"I should get going," Nel said, as she got up from her seat. 'Dinner isn't going to cook itself."

"Stay with me for awhile," Albel said suddenly. "There's no need to leave so early."

Nel stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel her heart rate speeding up. Did Albel just ask her to stay with him?

"What does this mean?" she thought. "Why does he want me to stay? Could it be?"

"No, no," she said in order to stop herself. "You're taking this to an extreme. Maybe he just wants company."

"But if you think that it's just going to be a burden, then forget it."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Nel smiled and said, "A few more minutes wouldn't hurt."

Then she took her place on the rock once again. Although not many words were exchanged, she felt comforted by Albel's presence. It was like they were on the Diplo once again, traveling through space and stars.

Chapter Five ends.

Man, this one was most tiring. It's now 12.30a.m and I have just finished it.

Now, for the vote. There are two choices A & B. Choose either one and tell me on your reviews. Any other suggestions or ideas to contribute to this fanfic is greatly appreciated.

A)Albel receives two guardians, which are Vox and Woltar

B)Albel does not receive anything.

I hope that all of you will continue to support this fanfic with your wonderful reviews. Thank you all once again. Somnion signing off.


	6. A Tall Menodix's Tale

The Other Side of the Coin

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3

Thank you for all of your great reviews and all the votes. The votes have been accounted for and it has been decided that Albel shall receive a pair of guardians. Even though I have started classes, I shall not let it be a barrier that shall prohibit me from posting my updates for all you happy readers out there. By the way, I was just watching a couple of episodes of Love Hina and Negima, so I have a few nice, but slightly naughty ideas thought up in my head. Love Hina can do this kind of thing, but it's a great manga nevertheless. This chapter will be more on connecting between the two main characters and humor. Please try to imagine the first part of the story as a cell-shaded manga comic. It really makes the humor a lot funnier and more laughable. I received a lot of wonderful reviews which have really boosted my confidence, since this is my first fanfic. I'm glad that everyone thinks the characters are IC, so I'll do my best to keep them that way. So without further ado, I present the next chapter of this fanfic.

**To Blue Trillium: **Thank you so much for your words of advice concerning this fanfic. Thanks to you I have a clearer idea on how to write this fanfic. Since I wish this fanfic to appeal to as many readers as possible, it will have both seriousness as well as humor. Thanks again for your advice.

**To Kitsune-Li:** There will be more sexual tension in this coming chapter so I hope you like it.

**To lil-creator: **Do not worryWoltar and Vox will be back. Woltar is going to have his wings and golden harp (thanks for the suggestion).

**To GameGirl Rose:** I am glad you liked the philosophy, and I'll be sure to write some more in my fanfic, but please forgive if I don't write any philosophical parts in this chapter. I've run out of philosophical ideas.

Chapter 6: A Tall Menodix's Tale

"So, has there been any sign of them."

"None, Lady Clair, though we're still searching, it appears that the bandit activities that had been reported in Duggus Forest seemed to have been forestalled."

"I'm worried, Lord Red Claw," replied Clair. "Although the news of the slowing of the bandit activities is, without a doubt, good news, and would spare the King and her Majesty much worry, something still seems to be amiss. The fact that Nel and Albel have not been spotted still possess a considerable problem."

"How so?" asked Red Claw.

"As much as those two would hate to admit it, those two are very much alike in many ways. Both are reckless and stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised if those two had played a hand in the forestalling of the bandit activity.

"Wow, Nel sure wasn't joking when she said you worry too much," said a loud voice suddenly.

The pair turned to a young Menodix reclining on a chair not too far away from them. A large grin was plastered on his mischievous face.

"Weren't you suppose to take him back," Clair whispered to Red Claw, who was not too comfortable with Roger, considering she had heard all the horror stories Nel had told her about the little groper.

"I did," Red Claw whispered back. "But the little runt followed me back."

"Hey, Miss Clair," called Roger as he jumped off his seat. "You really shouldn't worry so much. The wrinkles will ruin your beautiful face."

Clair politely smiled at the little boy's concern, praying to Apris all the while that he'd leave. She was getting too many reports of Roger feeling up the women runologists and she had no intention on becoming another target. Turning her attention back to Red Claw, she asked.

"How many troops do we have searching for them?"

"Five four-man groups are scouring the forest as we speak. I recommend that I send some of my clan's aerial scouts to look for them."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. We really need all the help we can get."

Quickly, she turned to look back at Roger. Nel had always warned her not to keep her eyes of him when he was present. True enough, she found that he was attempting to cop a feel. Roger's hand was mere centimeters away from her ass when she caught him in the act.

Roger began to worry. He was caught red-handed. "Oh man, this is super bad. What am I gonna do?"

Then a brilliant idea popped into his mind. Clair was a woman, right? So that means she obviously had a soft spot for cute acts, right? "Good," he thought to himself. "It's time to pullout the trump card."

"What were you trying to do?" asked Clair, who now looked like she had been possessed by a demon.

Roger bugged his eyes out, giving Clair his adorable Bambi eyes that could have melted any heart, probably with the exception of Albel, Nel, Cliff, Mirage, Maria, Fayt…….. (The list goes on and on, how pathetic)

"Nothing," he replied sweetly.

"Sure, didn't look like nothing," Red Claw said as he gave the Menodix a sly look, "Looks more like you were trying to cop a feel."

"Shut up, you moron," he yelled back at the smirking Lycanthrope. Turning back, he noticed that Clair had stated to crack her knuckles, as she towered above him, her eyes seemed to gleam with a strange unholy light as a maniacal grin crossed across her face. Clair could be real scary if she wanted to, but, for poor Roger, that was a lesson learned too late.

"Oh no, Red Alert," he thought, as Clair slowly closed in on him.

"I didn't mean it, Miss Clair," he suddenly wailed. "But they were just so nice, I couldn't resist them."

For a moment Clair stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Roger wide-eyed. Roger saw her reaction towards his compliment about her butt and smiled. "So, she likes being told she has a nice butt, huh? Well, I can surely flatter her some more about it. Maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll let me feel it."

However, unknown to poor Roger, was that he had hit a sore spot, not a soft spot. Clair really hated it when men would talk about her body, for she felt that it was very chauvinistic for a man to do so. Anyone who knew Clair would know that talking about her figure or something like that was taboo and no matter who it was, it was going to be the Apocalypse to whomever who broke that cardinal rule.

"Yeah, I mean you really have something going for you, Miss Clair," he continued with great confidence. "Yeah, I'm telling you, I have never seen such a gorgeous pair of buns in my entire life. Even Nel can't compare to the shining wonder that is your perfect buttocks."

Roger was so caught up in his praising of Clair's butt, that he failed to realize how incredibly fast Clair's right eye was twitching, nor how hard she was clenching her fists. Finally, Roger felt he should unleash his ultimate trump card. Turning his butt in Clair's direction, he began shaking it like a belly dancer and started to sing.

_Shake your, shake your little butt,_

_They're so gorgeous, yes they are,_

_They're so round and they're so nice,_

_Like a steamed bun in your thighs._

_Shake your, shake your little butt,_

_They're so gorgeous, yes they are._

(This song is sung to the tune of Twinkle, twinkle little star.)

That was the last straw. "You're dead, you lecherous pervert." Clair picked up the young Menodix, screaming at him a string of Aquarian curse words, before violently flinging the poor boy out the window. Red Claw rushed to the window, worried if Clair had really killed Roger. Judging from what he saw, it looked like Roger had fallen into a haystack, which should have cushioned his fall. He turned to Clair, who was letting frustrated pants of anger.

"Guess Clair does pick up some traits from her father," thought Red Claw, as the frequent bursts of rage shown by Adray towards Lassele came to mind.

"Damn," yelled Roger as he walked into the door, much to the surprise of Red Claw and Clair. "You're as bad as Nel. Good thing that haystack was there or I'd been a goner."

Deciding to ignore the boy, Red Claw and Clair continued their earlier discussion, much to displeasure of Roger. He hated it when he got left out because everyone thought he was too young and immature. Finally losing his temper, he yelled out at the two of them.

"Damn, you two are just like Albel and Nel, always so secretive, leaving me out everything that you do."

Both Clair and Red Claw were shocked by Roger's sudden outburst, but what surprised them even more was what Roger had said. What did he mean by the both of them reminding him of Albel and Nel? What was it that Nel and Albel were so secretive about?

"What are you talking about?" asked Red Claw after awhile.

"I'm just saying that you're just like Nel and Albel," he replied. "They were always with each other when they were on our journey to save the galaxy. Hell, they even shared a room together on the Diplo on the way back to Elicoor."

The expression on Clair and Red Claw's faces started to change. Albel and Nel always with each other and even agreeing to share a room was something completely new to the two of them. The old Nel and Albel would have slit each other's throats before that ever had a chance of remotely happening. What had happened during their journey?

Roger noticed the shocked look on their faces and smiled. He figured it would be nice to taunt the two of them a little bit.

"Oh yes, those two were as thick as thieves I tell ya. I wouldn't be surprised if they made some secrets that only they can only share while they were sharing that room on the Diplo or perhaps, maybe a bed," said Roger as he casually left the room, leaving Clair and Red Claw hanging at the many possibilities of what could have happened.

Clair's hand was clutching onto a pencil, trembling at the possibilities. "Nel and it be that they….." she murmured under her breath, before her mind began to drift.

_Albel was busy in the room cleaning his claw. Nel figured, since he was busy, she might as well have a shower. She made her way to the bathroom, and then let the water run a little while so that it may get a little warmer. She then removed every article of her clothing, and then returned to the shower. She felt the water gently beat down on her. The warm water felt wonderful as it ran down her naked body. Suddenly, she felt two arms gently wrap themselves around her delicate waist._

"_It's now or never, Zelpher," said the voice behind her. "The rest of the maggots have left the ship. Which means it's only the two of us."_

_Nel recognized the voice. She spun around to face the one who had snuck up on her, who was none other than Albel Nox._

"_Albel, what are you…," she asked before Albel's lips pressed themselves tightly against hers._

_His lips seemed to burn with intensity as if all the lust and passion which bore for the exquisite Aquarian maiden was overflowing from him, like a river during a monsoon. Nel began to feel her knees give in as Albel hungrily tasted her lips, almost losing her bearings before Albel's left hand slid under her, quickly supporting her. She moaned as Albel sensually rubbed her thighs and as the water trickled down her body, she felt her whole body ignite as Albel moved his hand from her thigh to her buttocks._

_Breaking away, she breathed, "Albel, we mustn't. What if were caught? I...I can't deny my feelings for you, Albel, but…I am from Aquaria and you're from Airyglyph. I'm sorry, Albel, but_..._ I guess this relationship was doomed from the beginning."_

_Albel pulled her closer to his lean, yet muscular frame. Nel felt her heartbeat speed up as she felt her wet skin rub against his. Slowly, he brought his lips close to her ear, softly whispering, "But we could always keep it secret. No one has to know."_

_Nel gently pushed Albel away from her, looking into his eyes, she said, "But how would I be able to live without being able to be with the one I love. Never to be able to hold you with me. To hide our love away from everyone else. Albel, we would be living a lie. One which would be too great for us to keep. I could never be able to live like that."_

_Nel felt Albel cup her cheek, bringing her eyes to meet his. "I would rather try and fail than to continue living a thousand years without having the chance to be with you again."_

"_But…," Nel protested before she felt Albel put his finger over her lips._

"_Then just trust me. Believe in me and let me handle it."_

_Nel closed her eyes as her lips met Albel's, moaning as his tongue reached into the forbidden areas of her mouth, his hands roaming freely on her glistening body…_

Clair almost broke the pencil she was clutching in her hand in half at the thought of the possibility of Albel trying to sweet-talk her best friend into committing such acts. "The perverted little womanizer," she murmured under her breath.

Clair however, was not the only one who was concerned about those two. After the startling revelation that Roger had made, Red Claw was having his doubts on Albel. He had noticed that Albel had changed after his travels, and the possibility of a romance seemed almost believable. "Lord Albel and Lady Nel… in love…," he muttered under his breath.

_Albel sat on the bed, polishing his metal claw. He hated being idle and cleaning his gauntlet was the only thing that would still the boredom. The sound of the shower could be heard from the bathroom. Nel was having a shower and had been in there for a rather long time, long enough to make Albel wonder if the Crimson Blade had fallen asleep in the tub or something._

_Suddenly the room went dark, save for the small table lamp that Albel had kept open when he was polishing his claw. The sounds from the shower had stopped. Albel looked around to see who it was that was playing jokes on him. Finally, his eyes lay on a solitary figure, standing in the dark. It was Nel._

_Albel could not believe his eyes. There stood Nel, right before him, clad in only a flimsy bath robe, which left far too little for the imagination. Slowly seating herself on a table, she crossed her legs into a tempting position, ensuring that Albel could admire her silky thighs. Then, she allowed the bathrobe to slide off her shoulders, revealing to Albel's eyes her glistening naked body. Then, while seductively biting the tip of her finger, she cloyingly glanced at Albel from underneath her lovely eyelashes, she said to him softly, "Do you like what you see?"_

_Albel felt as if his heart had stopped functioning. Never before had he laid eyes on such a beautiful woman. Slowly, Nel casually walked up to him, slow and sensual. He felt his body heating up as he noticed the way her hips swayed from side to side as she made her way to the bed. Bending over so that he may get a good look at her darling breasts, she gently cupped his cheek, bringing her lips to his. _

_Albel felt as if every blood vessel in his entire body had exploded as Nel softly tasted his lips. But then, he quickly broke away from her, staring at her furiously._

"_What on earth are you doing? Haven't you forgotten that I'm from Airyglyph? Do you even realize the dire consequences of your actions should we get caught?"_

"_Yes," she replied as she walked towards him, "but I also know how you feel as well."_

"_How I feel?" Albel thought in surprise. "What the hell is this woman saying?"_

"_I can see it. I can see the love shimmering in your eyes," she said, brushing away the bangs that were covering Albel's face, revealing to her his red pupils. "The same beautiful ruby-red eyes that I fell in love with." _

"_What…what is she talking about?" Albel thought to himself. Albel found that he had no answer for this, just as he could not think clearly as Nel placed her lips on his once more. She sat herself on his lap, allowing her body to get into closer proximity to his. Albel felt his heart explode as Nel directed his right hand to her soft bosom, moaning softly in the kiss as Albel's hand made contact._

_Albel pulled away from her. He knew if this was allowed, the both of them would be in great trouble. "No," he said. "I will not allow this to happen."_

_Nel looked at him for a moment, her beautiful emerald eyes slowly welling with tears. "I understand," she said finally, turning her face away from Albel. "I'm not good enough for you, but then again how could I ever be?"_

"_Oh no," Albel thought. This was not at all what he had in mind. He really did have feelings for her, but he never would have guessed how strong her feelings were for him._

"_My love for you was real," she screamed, tears rolling down her eyes, as she grabbed her bathrobe and made her for the door._

"_No, wait," yelled Albel, as he grabbed her hand._

_Nel fell off balance and the both of them fell onto the bed. As Albel came to it, he found that he had pinned her down on the bed. Signs of tears were still on Nel's eyes. Albel knew he could hide it no longer._

"_Nel, I…I must admit that I too…have developed feelings for you, but the politics of our country are…,"_

_Nel threw her arms around his neck, playfully playing with long braids of Albel's shaggy mane, and said, "Forget about politics, just settle down with me, my love and I'll take you where so many men could only dream of going."_

"_But…," Albel protested before he felt Nel put her finger over his lips._

"_Then just trust me. Believe in me and let me handle it."_

_Albel closed his eyes as his lips met with Nel's, his body burning with newfound lust as Nel gently removed the sash of his sarong, allowing it to fall lightly to the ground…_

Red Claw felt the blood in him boil, as the possibility drifted away from his mind. "Why, that shameless whore! I must stop them before anything drastic happens," he thought to himself.

"Lady Clair, I shall dispatch an extra platoon of my clan's scouts to aid this operation," he said as he turned to Clair.

"Yes, thank you, Lord Red Claw," she replied. "I too shall send out an extra company myself in that case."

Unknown to the both of them was Roger who was snickering like a cunning weasel behind the door.

"Nothing better to start the day off with a little mischief," he snickered.

* * *

Nel busied herself in front of the fire, preparing dinner as Albel polished his iron claw. Polishing his claw was something Albel usually did when he was bored, or had free time. Despite having the awkward air between them fade away, not many words were exchanged between the two of them. Albel was still dwelling on the incident that happened at the hot spring and he knew Nel was probably thinking of the same thing. But he had to put away those thoughts as Nel came up to him, handing him his dinner. Still, even during dinner, no conversation was made between either them. Albel at this point was at the peak of his boredom, and tried to find any possible means to amuse himself. It had almost been an entire day since he had committed any wanton acts of violence, and right now, even a game of chess with "Old Man Woltar" seemed rather amusing. His eyes traced around the room, till they lay on Nel. "Jackpot," he thought, "the perfect the target." Recently, Albel had begun to discover how fun it was to drive Nel nuts. God knows what sadistic pleasure and satisfaction he gets out of verbally torturing her, but it was obvious that he found it rather amusing.

"You know," said Albel, breaking the silence, "for such a tomboy, it's hard to believe that you possess some good domestic skills."

"I think I'll take that as compliment, Albel Nox," replied Nel. "But still, what's more unbelievable is how such a skinny guy with such a womanly frame can be such a good blacksmith."

Albel stared at her for a moment, but then grinned to himself, "So she plans on countering my insults," thought Albel. "Interesting, but let's see you come back from this, Zelpher."

"You're not bad as blacksmith yourself," countered Albel. "I guess must be all the testosterone you got in you. You should lay off the steroids."

Nel glared at him. "So you're going to challenge me, eh, Albel?" she thought to herself. "Well, you won't take me down that easily." Her lips spread into maniacal grin, which would have made Albel proud, had circumstances not been as they were.

"Well, you should practice what you preach, Albel. Lay off the hormone injections, you're starting to dress like a woman."

Albel was going to rebut that last remark, but then realized how witty Nel could be if she wanted to. This little conversation was now beginning to turn into contest of wits.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that was a rather good counter. I should plan the next move carefully."

"What's the matter, Albel?" Nel continued. "Not man enough to come up with a good rebut?"

"No, but I feel it would be immature to continue this pointless argument. It'd be like toying with a child."

Nel was now on the defensive. She didn't expect a counter from Albel that time. As she looked up at Albel, she saw a grin spread across Albel's features. It was useless. Compared to Albel's wit, it was an unfair match to begin with.

"Damn," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're out of league, Zelpher," as he shifted his attention back to his dinner. "Even on your best day, you have no chance of besting me."

"Don't brag, maggot," she yelled in reply.

The last statement Nel made had shocked the both of them. Nel was covering her mouth, flabbergasted at what she just said. "Oh, Apris. I'm starting to talk like him. This not good at all," she thought to herself.

Albel however had overcome his shock rather quickly, and was softly chuckling to himself. Normally, he'd run anyone through with his sword for addressing him in such a manner, which was rare, considering everyone understood the dire consequences of Albel's fiery fury. But, seeing how shocked Nel was by the little outburst she made, he figured he'd just let it slide, bringing his attention back to his food.

Nel was still finding it hard to believe what she had just said. She stared blankly into her bowl of rice, trying to comprehend the manner of her sudden outburst. She now had begun to talk like Albel, and it started to trouble her. She remembered that Elena had once told her, that when you start developing feelings for someone, you tend to develop some of their habits as well.

"I refuse," yelled Nel in her mind, "I refuse to admit having any sort of feelings for Albel in that or any such manner, because I don't. This all is probably because I'm spending too much time with him alone. Far more than I would be comfortable with."

As Nel kept on screaming mentally to herself, she looked up from her bowl of rice, only to find Albel staring at her. He seemed to have a very serious expression drawn on his face, his ruby red eyes eyeing her intensely. Somehow, the way he was looking at her seemed to make her heart race.

"Oh no, why is this happening again," she thought, as she felt a strange sensation run across her skin, like a shiver running up a spine. "Why is he looking at me like that? More importantly, why am I not saying anything about it? Why am I just sitting down, like tree stump, not doing anything?

She was to preoccupied with her own thoughts to realize that Albel had moved right up to her, seating himself in front of her. Suddenly, she felt his thumb run across her cheek. She quickly looked up, confused at what Albel was doing.

"Rice on your cheek," he said blankly, before putting his thumb in his mouth. "Don't mind if I do."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, as her face began to turn into a nice pink hue. "Oh Apris, that was so embarrassing," she thought to herself. "Why didn't I notice it earlier? I'm lucky he used his thumb and didn't lick it straight off my face." Nel's turned an even redder as the thought of Albel's tongue rolling across her cheek entered her mind, but as usual shook the idea away.

Albel however, noticed the blush on Nel's face and an evil smirk spread across his features. "Well, well, well," thought Albel to himself, "So our little tomboy actually gets flustered when men flirt with her. A rather feminine aspect for someone who likes to put up such a tough front. Guess she is a woman after all."

Albel quickly stopped himself as the thought registered. A woman. Did he just think what he thought he thought? Nel, as a woman. Well, of course she was a woman, but Albel had never viewed her in that manner before. To him, she was at first an Aquarian wench, then a reluctant teammate, and finally, although he hated to admit it, a reliable partner. But viewing Nel simply as a woman had never registered to Albel, until only recently. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he turned, he could only seem to notice Nel's womanly and feminine features. The arising of this fact began to trouble him. Could he, Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade, actually be falling for her, Nel Zelpher of the Crimson Blades?

Looking down once again at his bowl of rice, he recalled the insult he made about Nel and her cooking. Although it was meant as an insult, there was some truth in those words, as Albel came to notice. Nel was rather good at cooking, aside from the other more domestic skills she practiced with her free time. "I have to admit, as Albel's thoughts strayed back again to her, "she really is quite a good cook. As far as most women go, she'd make a rather decent wife…, NO, NO, NO." Albel quickly removed the absurd idea that had surfaced in his mind, yelling mentally to himself the whole time. "DON'T EVEN GO THERE, ALBEL. GET THESE IDIOTIC THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW."

Albel snapped back to reality as he heard Nel call him. He quickly turned to face the young Aquarian maiden.

"Albel, we have to keep watch so that no one enters the cave. I think this would call for some collective responsibility. We'll take turns on having the watch. We'll change shift after four hours. So who shall have the first watch?"

Without saying a word, Albel got up and made his way to the mouth of the cave. Nel watched with amazement. Did Albel just volunteer himself to take the first watch? "That's new," she thought. "Not like him to be so submissive. I almost expected to have an argument over this."

Albel, upon reaching the mouth of the cave, placed his metal hand at the entrance. A powerful energy charged at the palm if his hand and he began to create a wall of energy at the mouth of the cave.

Nel knew what he was doing and quickly yelled, as she rushed up to him, "No, Albel, wait. Don't do that."

However, it was too late. The entire cave entrance had been walled off with Albel's Mashouseki (Aura wall).

"What?" asked Albel, as he looked at Nel, rather quizzically.

As Nel stared at the wall, Albel heard her say, "We're out of firewood."

"What?" Albel roared.

"Quickly, dispel it so we can go collect some now."

"Are you insane? I can't dispel my Mashouseki (Aura wall). This wall was designed to last all night. Any physical contact with this, either friend or foe, would be fatal. It'll sap the energy out of you in no time." As he said those words, the two of them came to realize, that while they had argued, the fire that they had lit earlier finally died out, leaving the two of them in the dark.

"Brilliant, just brilliant. You're a genius, you know that, Zelpher. Why didn't you tell me this before I sealed the cave?"

Nel, of course, was not pleased that Albel was shifting all the blame on her. "That is just like you, Albel," she yelled in return. "Perhaps if you had told me what you were planning to do, I would have been able to warn you, but no, you had to be a pompous ass, and just make a move without consulting with anyone. Once again, your stupidity has gotten us into another scrape, yet again."

Albel was furious with Nel, and grabbed her roughly by her collar. "Will you shut up, wench," he spat, "stop treating me as if I was some of your property. I am not like some pushy husband that you can just say whatever you want. Stop acting like you're my wife or something."

Nel's eyes widened as those words left Albel's mouth. It was bad enough that she was already so unsteady with her emotions, but now that last statement had thrown her even more unbalanced. Did Albel say what she thought he said? Husband. Wife. Her heart now was really speeding, although she did not know why. She didn't love him, nor did she care about him. But why then, why was he affecting her so much. The word wife kept playing around in her mind, until she accidentally muttered under her breath, "Wife…."

Albel, at hearing Nel say that word, began to feel uneasy too as well. He could not believe he had said such things. How could he have let something like that slip out into conversation? If it had been on any other circumstances, it would have been considered as another one of his threats, but these strange feelings were starting to change the meaning of those words. Those things which he had been thinking about earlier began to resurface. Nel as a wife. No matter how much he wanted to put it aside, it kept coming back again.

A silence crept up against them, as the awkward air that had surrounded while they were at the spring returned. They both were in a loss of what to say, and the silence did little to help them. Fortunately, the darkness of the cave hid the blushes that had crept on both their features. Despite their emotional instability, they both were in the state of denial. To them, there was simply no possible way that the two of them could develop feelings for each other. It was just absurd.

"Look," Nel said finally, putting up a tough front, "it looks like were going to be stuck with each other for awhile, so let's try to put away our differences for the moment and work together. Flag of truce?" Nel was a very principled woman and such absurd thoughts of romance were not going to affect her. She would not show any weakness to anyone, especially Albel. She had her pride.

"Whatever," answered Albel, in his normal uninterested manner. Just like Nel, Albel was not going to allow his feelings get the better of him. He had a reputation to keep, so he put on his usual cold demeanor, so it would seem that he was unaffected by what had just happened between them.

"Alright, then. Look, there should be some sticks and branches that we could use for fuel in this cave. All we have to do is find it."

"Oh, great idea, and just how do you propose we go about doing that when we can't see."

"Patience," replied Nel, as she started chanting a spell. Slowly, a small orb of light formed itself on Nel's open palm. Presently showing it to Albel, she said, "This'll give us enough light."

So the two of them began to search the cave high and low, but to no avail. There was nothing in the cave that could be used as firewood.

"Well, this certainly is a problem," Nel exclaimed.

"This stinks," Albel said, as he kicked a stone of the cave floor.

"Well," Nel continued, "no point in griping about it. We might as well just work with it."

She laid the orb down where the fire had once been and moved towards one of the cave walls. The orb would light for a few more hours before dying out. It was a pity that it could not produce any heat, so it didn't help Nel from the cold. As she clutched her body to keep warm, her eyes traced to the direction that Albel was sitting. Albel, unlike her, wore a cloak. It was a unique one, a dark brown hue, decorated with feathers at the collar. A unique, but fine cloak nonetheless. She recalled asking him why he wore something like that in the middle of Duggus Forest which was hot and stuffy. It made more sense if he had wore it in Airyglyph. She then learned that he had been in Airyglyph when he received the order from the Queen. She had sent Red Claw, who usually was stationed in Arias and Aquaria to deliver the message. Coming straight from Airyglyph, it was no wonder that he wore a cloak. Nel was now beginning to regret not bringing along a cloak as well as wearing such thin clothes. She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes, while clutching her shivering body, hoping to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Nel felt something warm laying itself down on her body. She opened her eyes, and saw Albel adjusting his cloak on her. Nel was too surprised to speak because she would have never expected that Albel would give up his cloak for her. Albel, noticing her surprise, said to her as he adjusted the cloak.

"Last thing I need is you catching a cold before we set out tomorrow and slowing me down. So think nothing more of this, understood?"

Nel nodded her head as Albel finished adjusting the cloak on her. "Thank you," she said as Albel walked back to his original place. Nel snuggled into the cloak, feeling the quality of the fine fabric that it was made of. Then she smiled quietly to herself. "I guess he is quite sweet," she murmured. As she buried herself into the cloak, she smelt a pleasant fragrance surrounding it. Nel recognized the smell.

"These are Samnite scented oils," she figured. "There's no mistake about it. But these are extremely rare now, almost impossible to acquire"

She glanced once again at Albel, who seemed to be in deep slumber, and thought, "It's hard to believe a man like him is someone who cares about things like this. He must have really gone through a lot to get those oils." Smiling once again, she thought to herself, "Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye."

As she closed her eyes to go to sleep, she heard a faint rattling sound. Opening her eyes, she found out that that the sound came from Albel. He was asleep in a seating position, crossed legged, with his arms crossed over his lap. But what Nel noticed was, although it was very slight, was that he was shivering.

"He let me have his cloak, even though he himself was cold," as she watched him shivering in the cold.

Nel began to feel sorry for him and a little guilty as well, and moved up to Albel. As she sat herself down next to Albel, she laid the cloak that he had lent her around herself and Albel. The sudden movements alerted Albel, who was very much surprised to see Nel sitting next to him. Nel, noticing he was awake, said.

"It's big enough for the both of us."

"I said you could use it," retorted Albel, rather irritated. "It's not like I'm cold or anything. Now go back to your side."

"You say that, but your body says otherwise. You were shivering, Albel."

"Big deal. So what?" he protested.

Nel looked at him, rather irritated because of his constant arguing, and said, "Look, we've been gone for almost two days already and there is a good chance that search parties have been sent out to look for us by now. Clair has probably started tearing her hair out, worrying where we are. I don't need you to get sick and slow us down."

"Besides," she continued, now in more calm, yet concerned tone, "It'd worry me if you got sick again, especially since you have just recovered from your wounds."

The sounds of raindrops from the outside were heard as another silence loomed over them. "Looks like it's raining," Nel said. "It's going to get colder in here, so please just bear with this Albel. Besides, the bodily heat should be able to keep us warm as well."

Albel was far too tired to argue with Nel and finally agreed to it. Nel laid the cloak over them, and then inched closer to him. Suddenly, the rattling noise returned. She opened her eyes and found Albel fidgeting with his iron claw.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious, taking off the claw," he said sarcastically. "I'm sure you don't want me lacerating you in your sleep."

Albel then continued to remove the metallic claw on his hand. Since was using only his right hand, it was a rather difficult job.

"Let me help you," Nel offered as she reached for the claw.

Just then, her hand brushed against Albel's right hand. For a split second, Nel felt her heart jump as the hands made contact. Pushing the thought aside, she continued to remove Albel's claw.

Normally, Albel would never approve of anyone touching his claw. He was very sensitive when it came to issues regarding it. That is why no one in the Black Brigade and perhaps, everyone in the Kingdom of Airyglyph speaks openly, let alone touches the notorious claw of Albel the Wicked. Yet, as Nel gently removed the metallic claw, he voiced no objection, and let her take it off for him.

Once it had been removed, Nel placed it by Albel's side before returning to the warmth of the cloak.

"Consider yourself lucky I am allowing this, Zelpher."

"You do realize," Nel said as she turned to face Albel, "I normally slit any man's throat for getting in at such a close proximity to me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Zelpher," replied Albel, as he rolled his eyes in her direction. "You make it seem like your body is to die for."

"This is coming from the same guy who was peeping at me at the hot springs while I was bathing."

Despite having apologized to each other, the fact that Albel had snuck up on her while she was bathing, did not sit well with Nel at all.

"You still sore about that?"

"Of course, I am."

"Oh, really? Now tell me why you say that?" Albel asked 'innocently.' To Albel, pissing Nel off was more fun than a killing spree at the Kirlsa Hills.

"What else am I suppose to say?" she said, getting irritated with Albel's behavior. "Oh, yes, it was great that you snuck up on me while I was bathing, ogling my bare bottom the whole time. Why don't you try fondling around with my breasts the next time around? That's sure to be more fun."

"I could, but personally, I prefer the lower portions better. By the way, you have a very nice ass, you know that?" Albel slowly chuckled to himself, convinced he drove Nel of the deep end.

Nel gaped at that last statement, completely taken by surprise by such a forward answer. Was Albel trying to flirt with her?

The shocked expression that was plastered on her face caused Albel to chuckle louder. Slowly, Nel found herself chuckling alongside him. Albel looked at her at disbelief. He was positive she would have blown off at the mouth after his comeback, but instead she was laughing about it. Then suddenly, a smile crept across his face as he noticed how Nel chuckled softly with her hand daintily covering her mouth. Unlike the Glyphian women who would flock around him, he seemed to find Nel's cute, yet dainty, laugh so much more appealing to his ears compared to them.

"I guess I should have seen that one coming," she said as her laughter died down. As she turned to look at him, she found him smiling at her. Quickly, Albel changed that smile back into his usual frown, hoping that Nel had not noticed that he was smiling at her just that moment. It seemed humiliating enough for him to believe that he, Albel the Wicked should be having such treacherous thoughts like this over a woman.

Nel however, did notice his smile and had turned her head away to avoid Albel from noticing the blush that had spread across her face. This was the first time that she had ever seen Albel smile in such pleasant way, and for a brief second, she began to notice how handsome he actually was. She leaned her head on the wall, which was very uncomfortable, and tried to contemplate all the events that had happened so far. Everything seemed to be in a mess, her emotions, her feelings, her state of mind. Thinking it best to put away these thoughts for the time being, she figured it would be best to get some sleep and contemplate some other time.

Albel felt very disturbed by the silence that had suddenly loomed. He hated the silence, because recently, it seemed to be a herald for all the strange emotions he was beginning to experience. He was hoping for dear life that Nel had not seen that smile just now. Having her poking jokes at him over it would have been a sentence worse than death. The idea of the newly dubbed "Albel the Sensitive, who loves the sound of women's laughter" was a punishment worse than anything any executioner could conjure up. Waking up from his thoughts by the shifting of some weight on his shoulder, his eyes grew wide as he noticed Nel had moved her head from the cave wall onto his shoulder.

"What is she doing?" Albel thought. "Quickly, get a hold of yourself, Albel. This is no time to start this emotional nonsense."

"Hey, Zelpher,' he said, impatiently. "I'm not a pillow."

"I know, Albel," she replied. "I can tell that by looking at you."

Albel put his hand on his head. It was way too late in the night for this nonsense. Too late for that emotional nonsense he was experiencing as well. He had no intention to start another arguing contest with Nel at this hour, so he asked calmly.

"You have no intention of leaving that shoulder, do you?"

"Not unless you mind."

Albel smirked as the thought entered his head. "Nope, just so long as you keep that offer of fondling around with your breasts while we're in the tub open."

That smart remark earned Albel a sharp blow to his ribs. He bent over, in an attempt to contain the pain as he forced himself not scream out loud.

"Jerk," Nel said, as she laid her head back on Albel's shoulder.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Oh Man, this was a long one. In fact it would be longer had I used my original idea for chapter 6. This in truth is only half of what chapter 6 was suppose to be and the other half is now going to be chapter 7. We'll be seeing the long awaited guardians in that chapter, so don't miss out. Once again, thank you all for supporting my fanfic. Somnion signing off. 


	7. Chatting with the Devil Vox

The Other Side of the Coin

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3 or Fruits Basket (You'll understand why...)

Thank you all once again for your great reviews. It really helps me get motivated to continue writing. Also, I'd like to apologize for my late updates. College is real tough on me. I have 36 contact hours a week, so it's quite difficult sometimes, especially with all the tests and quizzes my lecturers are dishing out. I'm sorry to say it will take a little longer for me to post my humor fic; because although I have the idea, getting the storyline worked out may take some extra time. Good news: Vox and Woltar will be joining the crew this chapter, with a little twist in the works. This chapter will be part-humor and part-serious, I'm trying to make this fic appeal to as many readers as possible. Finally, thank you all for the reviews and for supporting 'A Love Forbidden'. I'll do my best to update should I get some time off.

So here we go; the next chapter: Chatting with the Devil Vox.

Chapter 7: Chatting with the Devil Vox

An hour passed and Albel still remained awake. He was finding it difficult to fall asleep, despite his weariness and fatigue. He tried closing his eyes, desperately trying to fall into a state of blissful slumber, but found that it was impossible to do so. Especially when there was a woman gently resting her head on his shoulder.

He turned his head to look at the slumbering maiden, sleeping soundly as a baby on his right shoulder.

"It's the maggot's head," he muttered under his breath. "Her skull is as hard as a rock."

Nel had always been considered as one of the most hard headed of the Crimson Blades and Albel was experiencing it. Her head put extra weight on his shoulder, making it ache; and her thick hair tickled his bare shoulder, causing Albel much discomfort.

"How on earth was she able to sleep so quickly?" he asked himself. "It was as if she practically plopped her head on my shoulder and then she was out like a light."

Albel put his head back on the cave wall, partly wishing that he too had somewhere to put his head on, instead of on the uncomfortable wall. Looking at Nel again, he felt the urge to smack her on the head. She sleeping felt as if she was mocking him for his inability to sleep. Besides, why should she sleep if he had to stay awake? Then again, how was she able to get to sleep? Most women usually wouldn't be able to sleep as soundly as Nel was now, especially at such close proximity with a man. Could it be that Nel didn't see Albel as a threat? The possibility of that fact made Albel even madder, increasing his urge of hitting her. In fact, he almost did, but Nel moved slightly, evading his blow in a sleep-induced reflex.

"Damn, she moves a lot," he muttered as she changed the position of her head from Albel's shoulder to his chest. "I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up tomorrow and find her body sprawled on top of mine. She'd probably accuse me of molesting her in her sleep if that were to happen."

Albel, to his surprise, found himself hardening to the idea. "NO, STOP, DESIST," he screamed to himself. "Stop getting those thoughts."

"But that seemed like a nice idea to me," said a voice. "Molesting her in her sleep… sounds tempting."

Albel looked around trying to find the source of the voice but then it called out again.

"Down here, boy."

Albel looked down at his crotch, turning white in disbelief.

"Did 'it' just talk to me," he thought nervously. "Were the side-affects of that medicine that bad?" (Poor Albel, getting delusional from lack of sleep.)

"Why don't you go have some fun, Albel? That Aquarian is rather tempting," continued the voice.

"Maybe I should reply," he thought. "Listen here…um 'you'," he started, "I don't why you're talking to me but I'm warning you to stop talking right now…,"

He couldn't finish his sentence because he felt a hard piece of metal hit him on the head. Glaring around angrily, intent on finding the perpetrator, Albel was taken aback by surprise as he saw a miniature version of DukeVox, clad in nightmarish red armor and brandishing a menacing trident of bronze. A serpent made of copper with eyes of rubies was curled around the trident's hilt; and carrying in its ferocious mandibles was an orb of dark crimson. (Ha ha, and you thought Albel was talking to his privates.)

"Don't you ever associate me with something as disgusting as your privates," he yelled back angrily at Albel, who had overcome the sudden shock.

"Considering how much attention the Glyphian women give to them, Vox, you'd be begging to be my privates," retorted Albel.

"When you mean attention, were you referring to the pity or the insults concerning your miniscule package?" countered the little devil.

"You're a fine one to talk, pee wee. You weren't exactly the Marquis back then," said Albel as he put his finger on Vox's head, indicated how small he was. Smirking and chuckling, he said "It was small back then, Tiny, but now I'm really embarrassed for you."

'Damn' was the only word that Vox could think of in response to Albel's comeback. If there is anything to be learnt in this scenario, is that you never throw an insult at Albel, you can never win.

"So what are you doing here, Vox?" Albel asked suddenly. "Lucifer must be very generous to let you roam around up here."

"Why am I here?" asked Vox rhetorically, "Why I'm here to advise you, my dear boy."

"Really," asked Albel blankly in disbelief.

"Of course," he replied with a smile, "why, only just now I heard you say something rather 'interesting' and I came up here especially to tempt…. I mean encourage you…"

"To take advantage of a sleeping woman," scoffed Albel. "You're wasting your breath, maggot. You should know I couldn't be bothered about those things."

"She's laying her head on your chest, Albel. A very intimate sign, it's almost as if she is hinting you Albel. Come on boy, release your lust and go wild."

"How can someone hint me if they're asleep, you fool," he snapped back. "Sometimes, I wonder if there is anything in that lump you call a head."

"Take a chance, Albel. This is not just any woman we're talking about. This is Nel Zelpher, the Crimson Blade. A fine vixen of a woman and a foxy young girl without a doubt."

"Foxy," thought Albel. "First time I ever heard Nel being classified as foxy. That would make a nice nickname though."

"You know Albel, Aquarian women are usually sworn to chastity, which means the young maiden lying on your chest is still fresh," continued the former Dragon Brigade General.

"Fresh?" repeated Albel quizzically.

"You know, fresh, still green. Inexperienced and still a virgin. Why don't you be a good boy and show her the ropes."

"Like that'll ever happen," Albel interrupted once he understood Vox's meaning. "Let's get this straight, maggot. I have no intention of molesting a woman in her sleep. Firstly is because I couldn't be bothered and secondly because it's not my style."

"What is wrong with your head, boy?" he yelled, losing his patience with Albel. "Don't you know how to take advantage of a girl when given the chance? Stop being stubborn and go for it…unless you're afraid."

"Afraid," scoffed Albel in response.

"Yes. You're afraid of what may happen if you got caught. How manly of you, Albel, afraid of a woman. Guess Nel and her scary blades are frightening poor Albel. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

He put his hands to his eyes in a crying motion as he said those words, hoping to get Albel to cave in to his taunts.

"You mean these blades," he replied as he dangled Nel's daggers in front of the Glyphian General. Vox began to turn white as the expression on Albel's face turned sour. Perhaps that 'afraid' insult was going too far.

"Uh, oh," thought Vox. "This is not good."

Albel grabbed the little devil, pointing the edge of Nel's daggers menacingly at him.

"Listen well, worm," he snarled as he edged the blade towards Vox's throat. "If you value your life at all, leave now, because I assure you that Romero and all his torments in the darkest pits of hell are going to be a mere figment of the imagination as compared to five minutes with me and this dagger."

"Alright, alright," pleaded the former duke, "just put me down."

Albel put the pleading general down, who then fluttered over to Albel's left shoulder.

"Albel, I owe you an apology," he said suddenly, catching Albel by surprise. "I take back what I said earlier about you. I guess… had I known that you were still 'fresh' as well, I would never have come."

"WHAT!" Albel yelled.

"I mean, what other reason could it be?" he asked innocently. "I take it that the taunt you made about the attention you receive from Glyphian women was a lie?"

"Of course not," retorted Albel. "You take that back, worm!"

"I will," Vox said calmly, "once you prove me wrong."

"Heh, I'm not that stupid to fall for such a simple trick. I don't have to prove anything to you because I do have a lot of experience. You'll just have to take my word for it."

"I guess Romero and the rest of the denizens of hell are going to have one great laugh when they hear that Albel the Wicked is actually Albel the Virgin," he said smugly.

That was the last straw; Albel clenched his teeth and snarled through them, "You're going to eat those words, Vox. Just you wait…"

Slowly and carefully, Albel moved Nel's sleeping frame, laying her flat on the ground. An evil smirk began to spread across Vox's devilish features as Albel drew closer to the slumbering maiden. Albel eyed the Aquarian's body nervously. Despite all the protests he had voiced against Vox, he and only he knew that just like Nel, he had no experience in this field. However, with his pride and integrity hanging in the balance, he would prove his point to Lord Vox and make him eat those words. His hand was shaking as it drew closer to Nel.

Suddenly, Albel felt a surge of pain streak through one of his fingers. Quickly withdrawing his hand, he was surprised when he noticed it was bleeding and even more surprised when he found out that the weapon that had injured was a small white feather comprised of light.

"So, heaven has finally responded," said Vox calmly, smirking as he turned to face the newcomer. "Heaven must be getting serious if they decided to send you of all angels. But then again, to see the Angel of Death Woltar in action, I'm honored."

"The Angel of Death Woltar," Albel asked in surprise as he turned to face the angel, half expecting to see a demonic angel clad in a dark robe brandishing a scythe. However, what he saw was a miniature version of Woltar with white wings of light clad in a white robe. A halo of gold hovered above his head and in his hand he held a harp of gold with strings of silver. A sword of holy fire was sheathed on his belt which was made of many precious materials like emeralds, rubies, amethysts, sapphires, topaz and diamonds. He carried on his back a large round shield of bronze decorated with many other precious stones similar to his belt. (Woltar is so cool).

Despite Woltar's regal appearance, Albel was not impressed. "That old coot is the Angel of Death?" he asked Vox blankly. "Don't underestimate him," was the reply Albel received from the little devil. "Despite that vulnerable exterior, that man is a battle hardened warrior. The amount of demons, pit fiends and efreets who have been slain by his hands are innumerable.

Suddenly, the trident that Vox held in his hand split in three pieces, leaving both Albel and Vox in a state of shock.

"Must I always endure such praise," Woltar said as readjusted some strings on his harp.

"Well, Albel," Vox said suddenly, "You've seen first hand the effectiveness of Woltar's weapon of choice. That harp has strings sharp enough to cut through dragon scale hide and the strongest of metals."

"You disappoint me, Albel," Woltar said, turning to Albel. "Have you really sunk so low? Willing to take advantage of a sleeping woman just to prove a point?"

"Listen," Albel snapped back, "you stay out of this, old man. What I do is completely none of your business."

'Have you forgotten, boy," continued Woltar as he shook his head in disapproval, "that when you were sick, she aided you, when you couldn't even drink, she helped you and when you were shivering, despite your protests, she willingly say next to you so that you may share your cloak. She trusts you Albel. Are you really going to break that trust?"

Albel stopped his actions immediately as the facts hit him. It was true. Everything the tiresome old coot said was true. Nel trusted him and he was just about to break that trust by taking advantage of the slumbering maiden. But still, the idea of him losing his pride and to be laughed at for being a virgin, at his age no less, was too horrible to imagine.

Vox begin to see Albel's resolve waning and knew that if he did not intervene; the Angel of Death might just be able to win Albel's confidence.

"What are you doing, boy?" he said suddenly. "Can't you see this is your big chance? She's lying on the floor, completely harmless. Didn't you see you wanted to keep that option of fondling around with her breasts open? Now is your big chance to take them."

Albel then shifted his eyes Nel's bosom. Though still veiled from his eyes, he felt his blood heat in his veins as his eyes focused on her chest, rising slowly and softly as she breathed in and out. Her breasts were usually wrapped together, so as to prevent them from interfering her during melee combat, but this time they weren't bound because she was sleeping and Albel could more or less make out their size.

"Don't even try it, boy," the angel said suddenly. "Remember, we are not barbarians. Women and their bodies have their rights. As men, we should respect those rights."

"What are you saying?" snapped the devil. "Women and their breasts have no 'rights'. We'll squeeze them until she squeals. If she feels violated and wants to gripe about it; so be it. You've grown far too soft in your old age, Woltar."

The former Dragon Brigade Captain then gestured to the bronze snake that had coiled itself around his trident. The serpent, as if driven telepathically by his demonic master, slithered over towards the broken pieces of the trident. Then, by the means of some rather advanced form of runology, the snake bound the broken pieces, forging the devilish trident anew. As the serpent coiled around the weapon, taking in its fangs the crimson orb, Vox gestured again and brought the trident to his hands. As the Glyphian General channeled his unholy energy through his instrument of mayhem, the eye-like rubies on the snake began to glow bright red and the crimson orb began to let loose a barrage of lightning bolts in Woltar's direction.

Using his gigantic wings of light, Woltar shielded himself from the deadly projectiles that were aimed at him. As the storm of lightning bolts had lifted, he pulled his wings back and glared ferociously at Vox.

"No rights, hmm? he replied. "That may be so, to lecherous demon like you."

Woltar then brought his wings forward and retaliated by releasing a barrage of feathers imbued with the power of light. Each feather sped towards the former general, like an arrow to its mark.

However, Vox evaded each arrow with incredible demonic speed. Letting out a sadistic laugh of victory, he began to taunt the Angel of Death.

"Is this all I can expect from heaven's elite, the Angel of Death? All that effort you put into that attack and yet you still couldn't even scathe me."

Woltar then raised his hands in a pulling motion, as if he was retaliating to the demon's taunts. Vox noticed this movement and prepared for an attack but none came. Yet to his great surprise, he noticed the strings on the harp were missing.

It then dawned on him but it was too late. Vox tried to turn but felt the sting of one of Woltar's feathers graze his cheek. It was he expected; the feathers Woltar had shot were merely a diversion to Woltar's real purpose. Woltar knew that Vox would have been more than capable to dodge a frontal attack so Woltar had to attack from the flank. Attaching his harp strings to his feathers he knew that Vox would not be able to see the strings if the demon his attacks dodged at an incredible speed. Alas, the knowledge had come far too late for Vox as he found himself being bound tightly by the angel's strings.

"Basic strategy, Vox," said Woltar as he approached his quarry. "The first attack is always a diversion."

Vox continued to struggle his way out of the angel's trap but Woltar exclaimed how fruitless his attempts were.

"It's useless," he said. "There is no way you can escape those threads."

Vox looked defiantly at the Storm Brigade captain who asked sarcastically, "Did you really think you could win? Some may hide, some might flee and some like you fight, but their deaths are never prevented; only postponed. It is futile to fight against the inevitable. I am the Angel of Death and Reaper of Souls. Every soul shall taste the drought of Death and none can escape my hands.

"Then," said Vox as he smirked at his captor, "let me be the first." With that, he vanished, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Cloud of smoke, huh?" thought Woltar. "Only higher levels of demons are capable of such a feat. This one is no ordinary quarry."

Albel, who had been watching the whole time, was both surprised and slightly amused as the two shoulder guardians battled out. If his guardians were like this all the time, he'd look forward to another meeting.

"Remember, Albel," a voice rang in his head, which Albel recognized as Duke Vox's, "Albel the Virgin is going to be a hit."

"No," yelled Albel, "I won't allow it."

"No, Albel," warned Woltar. "Don't do it."

Albel looked at his guardian on his shoulder and sighed, "I have to Woltar. My reputation is at stake so don't try to stop me."

"Is your ego all that is important to you, Albel?" asked Woltar in return. "Doesn't it mean anything to you that she trusts you? You, of all people. The same person who she probably has a hundred and one different reasons to hate, and yet she still trusts you."

Albel clenched his fists. He knew that Nel was trusting him and he had no intention of breaking this trust. He began to recall all the things he and Nel had gone through together. The memories all were beginning to flood into view, making it harder for him commit this vile act.

"I don't want to Woltar. I really don't," he said finally. "This completely against my style of doing things but there is too much at stake. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's her fault, not mine."

Woltar watched helplessly as Albel reached for the Crimson Blade who lay asleep. As his hand reached closer he heard her mutter under her breath.

"Albel… die."

Quickly, Albel withdrew his hand. He had really done it. She was awake the whole time and Albel had practically signed his death sentence by trying to molest her while she slept. However, upon closer inspection, he found that she was indeed asleep but was sleep talking.

"Wow," Albel taught to himself. "This girl sure has a bunch of bad sleeping habits; she spins around like a top in her sleep and now sleep talking."

Suddenly, she spoke again. But what she said surprised Albel greatly.

"Albel…don't die."

"Don't die," he repeated, almost in disbelief.

"Albel, don't die," said Nel once again, still deep in slumber.

"What's going on," thought Albel, who was confused with all this new happenings. "Why is she saying 'Albel don't die' all the time?"

Woltar somehow knew what Albel was thinking and said, "I'll show you." He then proceeded in casting a spell.

All of sudden Albel began to feel dizzy; the world under him seemed to spin and turn, leaving him disoriented and completely out of place. Albel then awoke, finding himself in the darkness of Duggus Forest. It was raining but the leaves on trees shielded him from most of the downpour. He found Woltar still perched on his shoulder, who, at the moment, seemed to be looking for something

"Where are we, old man," he asked impatiently. "What the hell did you do just now?"

Woltar however, paid no heed to Albel's question and continued looking out for something he was expecting to come.

"Hey," yelled Albel, who was obviously quite upset about the fact that he was being ignored, but was cut off by Woltar, who then pointed out into the distance.

"Look over there," Woltar said.

Looking over in the direction Woltar told him to, Albel saw what he thought to be a solitary figure. As the figure approached he recognized the person as Nel. She had multiple scratches along her arms and legs which were probably caused by all the thick brambles and bushes in the forest. Her shoes were covered in mud and rain water dripped down her body. Dead leaves and twigs that fell off the trees got tangled in her now messy red hair. It looked as if she had gone through hell and back. She seemed to be carrying something on her shoulders which Albel had figured must have been someone's corpse. As Albel drew closer he noticed that the 'corpse' was none other than himself. If you thought Nel was in terrible shape, Albel was in an even worse condition. It looked as if Nel had practically dug him out of a grave. He was as pale as a corpse, his entire body wet with rain water and mud, twigs and dead leaves decorating his messy black hair and cloak.

"What's going on?" yelled Albel in surprise.

"This is Nel's dream," Woltar answered. "We're seeing an event that had happened in the past."

"Then why am I dead," screamed Albel in a rage.

"You're not dead, Albel," Woltar continued. "You're just unconscious."

They continued to watch on as Nel trudged through the wilderness, trying to find a place of solace to tend to Albel's wounds. Finally, she found a cave hidden in the cliffs.

"The cave you're in now," Explained Woltar, "It was quite a journey from the place you had fought. It took that woman about three hours to get here."

"Three hours!" exclaimed Albel in surprise and disbelief.

"Yes," confirmed Woltar, "for three grueling hours she dragged your almost lifeless body without stop or rest."

Albel was silent. He could not belief what he saw before. Yet, right before his eyes, he saw the tired Aquarian drag his miserable body into the safety of the cave. Truth be told, Nel had no reason to help him and in fact, should not have even bothered. Despite being paired together for the mission and the alliance between their two kingdoms, the sins he committed against her country were great and leaving him there to die in the wilderness, in his opinion, still would not have been enough to redeem himself for his terrible and horrific actions. In his opinion, he deserved an even worse fate.

Looking on as how Nel tended gently to his wounds, carefully removing the poison from his wounds, he couldn't believe that he had actually considered taking advantage of her. Seeing her putting all her efforts in healing him made him regret his actions even more. She carefully and gently stitched up the wound, binding it with clean bandages. Suddenly, Nel began to use some runology.

"What is she doing?" he asked Woltar.

"She is creating a barrier with runology," he answered. "Its purpose is to fend of intruders and to protect its target, as well as alert the caster of the spell."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Do you remember that medicine she made for you," asked Woltar in return.

"Yeah," replied Albel. "What about it?"

"She needs herbs in order to make that medicine," explained the angel. "She needs to go out to look for them, but she can't leave you unprotected and alone in the process."

"But she told me that she couldn't use her runology," Albel exclaimed. "If she is using her runology, that would mean she is…"

"Yes," sighed Woltar, "she is forcing herself."

Albel looked at Nel as she continued casting her spell. He saw a protective barrier begin to envelop his unconscious self. As the barrier continued to grow, he noticed that Nel was steadily growing weaker and was struggling very hard to ensure that the spell was completed. Finally, as soon as the protective barrier had finished covering his entire body, Albel noticed Nel seemed to be finding it rather difficult to stand and finally, she lost her bearings and fell to her knees, coughing out blood. Albel, as if driven by impulse, tried to reach out to her in hopes of breaking her fall but just passed through her.

"It's useless," explained Woltar. " In this parallel world, we cannot affect anything because we exist simply as phantoms in her dream."

"What's going on?" Albel asked. "What happened to her?"

"That's what happens when use too much runology in a day," continued Woltar. "Nel was lucky because she was just able to graze her limit. This was a very risky plan because if she reached her limit, she would have lost consciousness and perhaps permanent damage, both physically and mentally.

Albel watched on as Nel picked herself up, still weak after that last spell. Then she made her way for the entrance of the cave to search for the herbs she required. Albel followed her out into the pouring rain, watching her as she rummaged through the bushes, looking desperately for the herbs.

"Albel," Woltar said finally, "I'm going to pull us back to the real world. Are you ready?"

"Why is she doing this?" Albel asked. "Why is that foolish woman willing to put her life on the line for me? It shouldn't matter to her what happens to me. It's none of her damned business."

"Albel," said Woltar, "do you recall that story Glou used to tell you when you were a boy. It was called the Foolish Traveler."

The memories then begin to flood back to Albel, washing him over like a wave.

_"So what story are you going to tell me today, Dad?" asked little Albel, who lay in his bed, waiting for his father to read him to sleep._

_"Well, today's story is called the Foolish Traveler," said Glou, who sat next to his son on the bed._

_"I hope it's better than the other story you told me," pouted the young lad. "That one put me straight to sleep."_

_"Don't worry this one will be interesting," said Glou with a smile. "In fact, you might learn something from it."_

_The little boy gleamed at his father's words, his big eyes filled with excitement as he awaited for his father's story._

"_Once upon a time," began Glou, "there lived a foolish traveler. He one day decided to travel to a village in a far away land to make his fortune. He carried with him a pouch of gold pieces to sustain for the trip. Once he arrived to the village, he met an old woman who said she had no food. The traveler then gave him some of his gold coins. However, the traveler didn't know was that all the villagers knew that the traveler was very foolish, so they all thought they would take advantage of him. Every where the traveler went, he always met someone who was stricken by some bad luck and asked for his help. Since the traveler was so kind-hearted, he always gave and gave. Finally, when he left the village, the traveler didn't have even the clothes on his back anymore. The traveler then walked into jungle where he met a group of goblins. The first goblin said he was hungry, so the traveler let him eat one of his legs. Then the second said he that was hungry too, so the traveler let him eat the other leg. The other goblins complained they were hungry too and the traveler let them eat parts of him. In the end all that was left of the traveler was his head. As the last goblin finished eating his eyes, he said to the traveler, "Thank you, here is a present for you." Then he picked a piece of paper and wrote the word fool on it. The blind traveler then cried from his eyeless sockets and said, "Thank you, Thank you. This is the first time anyone has given me a present since I went on this trip." In the end, the poor traveler, left with only his head, died, still crying tears of joy, still saying thank you until his last breath._

_"What a fool that traveler was," said Albel._

_"Do you really think that, Albel?" said Glou, as he looked at his son. "Because I don't."_

_"Why," asked the boy in surprise._

_"Because," continued his father, "when I think about how the traveler sat there alone, crying and saying thank you, I thought of how he may have felt. And I think, he was not unhappy and had done something he thought had helped others, even though everyone else didn't help him at all. This story teaches us something, Albel. It teaches us selflessness."_

Albel floated away from his memories, recalling his father's words.

"Now only do seem to understand your words," he thought to himself. "At first, it seemed so utterly idiotic, but now I think I am beginning to see what you saw as well."

"But still," said Albel, "she shouldn't have gone through so much. I don't deserve it."

Woltar then looked at Albel and sighed.

"Albel, don't you think you have punished yourself enough?" said Woltar, after a moment of silence. "Perhaps it is time for you to start opening up to others. Every sword's place of peace is its scabbard. Every man's place of peace is in the heart of those who are important to him. Perhaps it is time for you to find a scabbard to sheath yourself."

As Woltar said those words, Albel felt himself getting dizzy as he spiraled back to the real world. Albel slowly opened his eyes as the dizziness subsided. Sitting himself up he noticed that Nel was still lying down on the floor where he had left her. Woltar, however, was nowhere in sight.

"One day, Albel," said Woltar, who now sounded like he was calling out from a distance, "You will understand my words."

"Troublesome old coot," Albel muttered under his breath, as the voice faded away. It was bad enough that the real Lord Woltar nagged him incessantly, but now he had a guardian angel that was just like Woltar.

His eyes drifted back to Nel once again, who lay on the cave floor, deep in slumber. Sighing tiredly, Albel carefully picked her up and carried her gently back to the wall she was lying on before. Taking his place next to her because of the cold, he spread his cloak over them. Nel's head tilted back again to his shoulder, causing Albel to glare at her, his expression as solid as rock.

"I'm letting you of this time, fool," he said to her, "but I won't let you off so easily next time."

Albel glared at the sleeping maiden as if he was expecting her to answer his threat. Saying that perhaps would have been able to protect his ego or maybe he just wanted to act tough. But as he continued staring at her, the stony features etched on his face began to soften and a small, yet gentle, smile spread across his lips. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it before placing it next to Nel. Slowly, after about a couple of silent minutes, he finally fell asleep. Strangely enough, Nel soon woke up, rather drowsily. She looked around and found herself leaning on his shoulder. As she tried to fall asleep once again, she noticed a piece of paper lying next to her.

"Did Albel write this?" she thought as she picked it up.

As she looked at the paper, she chuckled to herself.

"There is no way Albel would have written this," she said as she dropped the little piece of paper…

… The tiny piece of paper on which was simply written the word 'friend'.

* * *

I don't think this was very good, kind of lame if you ask me. The next one should be more interesting as I introduce a new couple into the story. It's a very unique one so please don't miss out. By the way, I'd like to give special thanks to Momiji from Fruits Basket because he introduced me to the story about the foolish traveler. Forgive my unoriginality, but I really wanted to share that story with everyone so I wrote it in the Fan fic. 


	8. One Bottle too Many

The Other Side of the Coin

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3

Sorry, for the late update. I was suffering from a major case of writer's block. When an idea finally came, I had my semester's final exams and I have just finished them. I would like to add that this fanfic will probably be ending in the next chapter. From then on, I will retire from Star Ocean. I doubt a love forbidden will ever be finished, so I wouldn't recommend you guys to expect an update because it most likely will never come. Most of all I want to thank you for all your reviews and it has been fun. Thank you so much, one and all.

Chapter Eight: One Bottle Too Many

* * *

_How things ended up like this, I am not really sure myself. Here I am sitting holding an empty bottle of Winking Sage Cider, drunk by that idiotic woman. Next to me are several bottles just like it. On my lap is Zelpher, obviously stoned because she can't hold her drink very well. This would all be fine had it not been for the fact that she draped her arms around me in her drunken stupor, as well as being clad in only her remarkably tempting and seducing pair of knickers. The softness of her bosom push up against my bare stomach, making my throat dry and breaths more labored. I feel cold drips of sweat slide down my brow as my entire body heats up and trembles due to this accidental yet extremely stimulating and erotic turn of events. Let's go back in time to find out had caused this little scene to actually come into play.

* * *

"Zelpher, I'm gonna go get some firewood. Make yourself useful and get something ready for breakfast."_

That was the note Albel had left when Nel had awoken this morning. She sighed as she looked at the note for she found that his leaving her was somehow, in a way, a bit relieving. Being with Albel too long can make anyone lose their sanity. Nel got up that morning with the intention to take a nice dip in the springs in the cave. With Albel gone, she figured she take the opportunity and had removed her armor as well as her skirt and boots. But when she found the note, she gathered that perhaps she should look around the cave for some supplies which she could use for cooking breakfast. As she went through the supply cache she found the day before, she found not only cooking ingredients, but also a few bottles of premium grade Winking Sage Cider.

"Funny, how I did not notice this before," she thought as she picked up a bottle. Nel placed the ingredients near the fireplace and then looked at the bottles of cider again.

"Well," she thought to herself, "since I didn't get to have a dip in the springs today, I guess I am entitled to little premium liquor."

Sitting down, she unscrewed the corks of one of the bottles and proceeded to drinking the contents of the bottle.

"This is actually quite good," Nel thought as she sipped the cider. "I should save a little for Albel."

"Now, why would you do that?" said her guardian devil which popped on the top of her shoulder. Looking to her left to address her guardian, Nel was a little surprised when she saw a miniature version of Clair, decked out in a seductive red sleeveless leotard which bared her back and showed off far too much of Clair's milky white thighs. She wore a pair of matching pair of red high heels, a black choker and had a nice little devil's tail that came with the suit.

"Clair…"

"Yes, it's me, Nel," she answered. "Why are you so shocked?"

"That outfit…"

"Oh, this," Clair said as she twirled a little, striking a pose for her friend; with a tilt in her hips, her left hand twirling curls in her lavishing grayish black hair and the other hand drawing little circles on her supple and shapely thighs.

"This is standard uniform," she answered with a wink. "You like?"

"You look like Lust's incarnate."

"Oh, a compliment," she said with a sly grin. "I am so happy you understand."

"Where's your father?" Nel asked. "Isn't he in charge of trying to make me commit evil deeds?"

"Father's out on business, so I'm taking over."

"Really?"

"Anyway, Nel," said Clair suddenly, "I would advice you not to share any of that cider with Albel."

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared on Nel's right shoulder. On her right, there stood the Queen Romeria, wearing a white corset with the bust rimmed with feathers. Her lower body was furnished lavishly with a lacey and flimsy pair of pure white panties as well as lovely pair of long lacy snow colored stockings that decorated her lovely and elegant legs and a pair of crystal high heels.

"Your Majesty…"

"It's not called heaven without a reason, Lady Nel," she said with a smile as though she knew what was going through Nel's mind.

"Listen, Lady Nel," she continued, "I think you should listen to Lady Clair."

"What do you mean?" asked Nel in surprise.

"Well, put it this way, Lady Nel," said the Queen. "Consider it divine retribution for ruining your bath."

* * *

Albel walked back towards the cave, a bundle of firewood in hand. It had been about an hour since he left. Collecting firewood would have not have taken him more than fifteen minutes but today he was trying to collect his thoughts. All the happenings between him and Nel were making his head spin and he figured a little fresh air would help.

"I hope the woman's done with breakfast," he mumbled under his breath.

Albel entered the cave and found something completely different to what he had in mind. Lying on the floor was Nel, wearing just a shirt and underwear, holding a bottle of cider in her hand.

"Hey, Zelpher," Albel called as he rushed towards her. Lifting her up, Albel sighed as Nel opened her eyes.

"Albel…"

Abel shook his head and sighed, partly out of relief. However that relief was short lived when Nel began to speak.

"What are doing..." she said in a drunken stupor, "pushing me down on the ground like this?"

"What!"

"Oh, Albel," said Nel with a blush, "you're so naughty, in the early morning no less."

She pushed Albel away in her druken state and giggled. "My, my Albel," she said, "If you wanna push a woman down on the ground, you gotta ask permission first before having your way with her…"

"What the heck is wrong with you, woman?" he demanded.

"Oh, I just had a couple of drinks," she said with a hiccup. "Wanna drink with me?"

Looking around the cave, Albel realized that they were another four more bottles just like the one Nel held in her hand. Winking Sage Cider is very addictive because of its sweet taste, making it hard to stop one from drinking.

"A couple of drinks, huh?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt Nel reach for his hand and then without warning, gently placed it on her right breast.

"Check it out, Albel," she said, panting furiously, "My body has gotten really hot hasn't it?"

Albel pulled away instantly and yelled. Nel giggled at his reaction like a high school girl.

"Oh, Albel, you're so shy," she said seductively. "That is so cute of you but don't you worry about a thing. Big sister's gonna take care of you."

"Big sister…" Albel repeated. "I'm the older one!"

"Yes, Albel," she said as she turned her back to him and then slowly began to remove her shirt. "Let an older woman show you how it's done…"

Suddenly, Nel began to lose her balance and fell to the ground. Luckily, Albel caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, Zelpher," he called but too late. Nel had fallen asleep in his arms.

Nel opened her eyes and noticed a cloak on her body as she lay on the ground. She looked up and noticed Albel's sleeping face looking over and realized her head was rested on his lap. Letting out a scream, she got up quickly, abruptly waking the slumbering Glyphian. As she got up, the cloak on her slipped of her shoulders, baring her shoulders and breasts.

With a blush appearing and extending all the way to her eyes, she let out a second scream and pulled up the cloak to hide her modesty. "Where are my clothes?" she screamed.

"Over there," pointed Albel as he rubbed his ears which now started to ache due to the sudden screams.

Nel looked at the corner and sure enough, there lay her clothes. But, why would Albel know where her clothes were? Why was she almost naked, save for a pair of panties? More importantly, why could she not remember a single thing that happened that morning?

Looking at Albel, in an attempt to get some answers, she noticed a couple of cider bottles. Looking at the bottles and taking the fact that she was naked except for her underwear, added with the fact she was sleeping on Albel's lap and covered with his cloak; it was not difficult to jump to conclusions.

"You… you…" she stuttered "you got me drunk and molested me while I slept!"

Albel now had a hard time to stifle his laughter and in the end, ended up laughing in the young Aquarians face.

"You had your way with me and you still have the audacity to mock me," she screamed.

"Blacked out on the whole thing, didn't you?" he said with a smug grin.

"What do you mean…" she asked.

"Maybe you should stick to blueberry juice, kid," he said as he lifted a bottle of cider.

"Stop talking in riddles, Nox!" she yelled. "Tell me what happened right now!"

Albel simply got up without saying a word and then made his way to the springs, leaving a very infuriated Nel Zelpher behind. It was obvious he did not like the tone in which Nel had been addressing him too.

"Nox," she yelled after him, "you tell me…"

"Watch your tone," he snapped back at her, his red eyes glaring with a strange glow. "I hate it when people don't know how to ask for a favor properly." Picking up Nel's clothes, he tossed them at her.

"I'm going to have a bath and you had best get ready as well. We leave at midday."

Nel stood there alone as he left. Her feelings were all a mess. How she wished to have known what had happened that morning. She swore herself to chastity until her wedding night and the possibility that it may have been taken from her without her consent, added with the fact of the inability to uphold the sacred trust imparted onto all Aquarian maidens was tearing her apart. She clenched her fists with rage and grief as she felt a few warm tears escape her emerald eyes. She needed to know what happened, more than anything else.

Albel sat alone on the rock in the springs, still fuming with anger at Nel's behavior. Although he was in no place to judge in the sense of her character, he still felt she could have been a little more courteous. He was going to tell her anyway but now, he felt that he would never tell even if she begged. As he remained preoccupied with his thoughts, he failed to hear the sounds of feet wading through the water.

"Albel…" called a voice.

Turning around, Albel was surprised to see Nel, wearing only her towel, walk up to him.

"Please, Albel," she said in a calm tone, "please tell me what happened."

Albel looked at her; her beautiful figure was working its magic on him yet again. Her pheromones were carried by the wind, confusing his mind and thinking; the sight of her heavenly body making his throat dry and heating up the atmosphere that a minute ago was surprisingly cool. However, her presence and courteous speech was not enough to convince him to tell her anything.

"What does, it matter," he said coldly. "It wouldn't make any difference if I told you anyway." Just then, Albel heard little drops of water fall into the spring from the direction where Nel stood.

"It…would," she stuttered as tears began to well her eyes and flow freely from them. "It's very important…to me…."

"Not again," thought Albel. He hated this, he hated seeing her cry. To him it seemed pathetic for a woman her age and status should waste time with tears. It also, for some strange reason, seemed to cause him pain as well.

"Please, Albel," she pleaded. "Please tell me what happened, I'm begging you."

She got down on her knees before the surprised general, the water splashing on her wetting her body and mingling with the tears which she made no effort to check.

"Please, it may not mean anything to you, but to me…" she pleaded before being cut off by the Glyphian.

"It means everything."

Nel looked at Albel, her jade green eyes now red and puffy after the tears that had been shed. His face seemed solemn and for some reason, was struck with grief.

"All you Aquarians are the same," he said. "You rather choose death than living with the disgrace of losing your chastity without your consent."

"Albel…"

"I didn't do anything to you," he said finally. "You just got drunk."

Albel then proceeded to tell the entire story of what happened. Nel listened to everything he said and began to feel ashamed of her actions. She knew very well she was a bad drunk and the story Albel told was definitely true. A silence then loomed over them as the two of them sat opposite from each other, their towels and the steam protecting their shame, leaving only a pair of blurred figures, both as silent as the grave.

"Albel," she called as Albel finished his story, "you said earlier that all Aquarians were the same. How did you come to know this?"

Albel was silent. Judging from his expressions, the movements of his eyes, Nel could tell that he was remembering a very painful chapter of his life. Just when she was going to tell him that it was not necessary to answer, she heard him speak.

"If you're an agent from Aquaria, if you're caught by Airyglyph, the treatment they receive from their captors will differ depending on their gender," he said solemnly.

"If you're a male, chances are you'll be punished brutally while being interrogated and females, well, they are given the same treatment, yet they suffer an even more painful punishment. Before being interrogated, soldiers will tend to rape any Aquarian which they fancy, bringing them to the worse form of disgrace. It was not rare that most women would commit suicide by biting of their own tongues than to face the shame from their captors. Those who did not have the will to do so, the sentence that was in store for them would be the worst one could ever receive as an Aquarian woman.

Nel clenched her fists at the thought of her countrymen being treated so lowly. Yet, she noticed that she was not the only one whose fist was clenched. Albel slowly began to say, as if it were to himself.

"Father never agreed to it."

"Your father…"

Albel took his time before saying another word. "My father," he said at last, "did not approve of the ways that soldiers of Airyglyph treated its prisoners. It was one of the traits that both my father and I shared. He and Woltar had tried to change the system, yet it was too difficult for them, despite their great political influence."

"Is that why taking hostages isn't the way you do business?" asked Nel.

"No, it's not the way I do business," confirmed Albel. "Yet, sometimes I don't have a choice. That's when I give them the only kindness I can offer them."

"What do you mean by kindness?"

"Instead of remaining prisoners and left at the mercy of their captors," he said with a sigh, "I kill them."

Nel felt her blood go cold in her veins. How is the act of the taking the life of someone considered a kindness? What sort of beast would just simply take the life of another so freely? Nel couldn't understand the logic behind his words and she did not want to understand them.

"The executions at the Kirlsa Training Facility", he said solemnly, "they were not ordered by the king. The citizens were meant only to be incarcerated. However Woltar and I knew very well what would happen should so many people be imprisoned. Woltar tried diligently to convince the king to reconsider the movement but he failed. It was at that moment that I took matters into my own hands."

"Matters into your own hands…" Nel repeated hesitantly.

"In the dead of night," he answered, "I entered every single cell and executed every single man, woman and child in that accursed facility. For two whole days, I didn't sleep but went to cell from cell; killing every living human within."

That was when Nel had completely lost all restraint. She rushed out at him with the intent of ending his beastly existence. It was impossible for her to comprehend the reason and the logic in his actions. Killing a person as a form of kindness? Was not life worth more than Albel was willing to admit? The fact that so many innocent people, simply for the sake of their religion, were incarcerated and in the name of Albel's perception of kindness, were executed. Raising her balled and tightened fist, she readied it to land a blow on the Glyphian. Albel however had expected a reaction such as this and was prepared to parry Nel's frustrated attempts to land a blow on him.

"What the in the world is wrong with you," she screamed, as she struggled and squirmed, desperately trying to hurt Albel. "How can you say that killing someone is a form of kindness? You said that taking a life was a responsibility that we had to no choice to bear unquestioningly. Now you make this implausible sorry excuse of a reason that kindness will justify it? You're a hypocrite, a liar and a heartless monster. I don't understand you at all!"

"Since when did I say that I was justified in killing them?" he yelled as he pushed and threw her away from him. "Would you rather they suffer intolerable abuse and disgrace from their captors, fool? To be treated no better than livestock and the women used simply for men's pleasure like worthless tools?"

"Of course not," she screamed back, tears of rage and fury burning in her vengeful emerald eyes, as she got to her feet and resumed her attempts to attack him. "But how can you even go to so much as to an extent to murder to spare them? Life, it is more important than that!"

"Don't you think I know that, woman?" he yelled in response. Nel could feel his grip tightening on her wrist, yet the grip held no malice or hatred, only the suppressed feelings of remorse and pain. "I can still hear their screams at night, screams pleading me to spare their lives, their wives, their siblings, their children. I can still recall their begging pleas and screams echoing down the hallowed halls of those light- forsaken ruins, the sound of the wailings and cries of women and children who trembled in fear as they huddled in terror, awaiting their impending executions. I can see the look in their eyes, filled with horror and fear, my reflection, my sword dripping with blood and myself, drenched and stained with bloody hues of red, reflected in the quivering darkness of their dilated pupils. I can still picture the despair as fathers threw themselves at me, trying to bar me from reaching their families, the tears that flowed from the eyes of mothers who held their children close to them, trying with every ounce of strength to protect them as I raised my sword before their shuddering and trembling forms while they watched their husband's bodies fall lifelessly to the ground before them. Finally, I look at the children who rush to their parents who lay in front of them, completely lifeless and still. Their eyes puffed and red, crying and pleading their parents to get up, imploring them to wake up, completely oblivious as I raise my sword yet again to administer the final blow."

Nel's eyes widened as he explained every single gruesome detail and was even more surprised as she saw tears staring to flow from the blood-red eyes that belonged to the monster of this inhuman deed.

"You say you don't understand," he screamed as he choked on his sobs. "That is because you never can. You have no idea of the pain, the pain I had to go through as I tried to free them from the pains of this world. While they now lie restless, completely oblivious to pain, I alone, I alone must face and bear the pain and burden of killing so many people. The pain of killing a weeping child in cold blood, the horror of murdering an defenseless woman as she protected her baby and the terror of seeing the desperateness of a man in his eyes as he goes against all odds to shield his loved ones from danger. No, you will never understand."

Finally, he collapsed on his knees as he felt the guilt, remorse and grief consume his entire being completely. His entire body was trembling violently. Nel looked in shock as Albel, Albel the Wicked, the man who would stand defiantly against throngs of foes unflinching, the slaughterer of thousands and the best swordsman of Airyglyph; kneeling before her, trembling and weeping. She could hear him constantly stuttering curses on himself and how unforgivable he was. As she looked at him, her heart began to fill with pity for the miserable man. He had not lied about what he said before and he never tried to justify his actions. Now here he was, suffering alone with grief and pain

As Albel knelt, eaten by grief and pain before the Crimson Blade, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck. He could feel the tears from the young maiden's jade colored eyes flow down her face and mingle with his own as she placed her head on his. Had this been any other time, he would have pushed her away at once; however this time he held her, holding onto her like a frightened child to his mother's embrace. How many seconds, minutes, hours had passed while they held each other in embrace, neither could remember. Finally, as the atmosphere cleared, they still clung to each other like scared children until Albel finally spied a beautiful cross decorated with angelic signs which Nel wore on a chain on her neck.

"Where did you get this?"

* * *

End of Chapter Eight.

Please read and review. Thanks again and sorry for the late update.


	9. Memories are Forever

The Other Side of the Coin

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or Basilisk: Kouga Ninpou Chou.

Hey everyone. This post is way overdue but I hope you guys will take the time to read it; it's a very interesting chapter. I have had almost a year and a half worth of planning into this one so I hope you like it. Nel and Albel are a great couple and I may write more if I have the time (college is a real time eater). I also like to thank all my readers and I hope you will review so I can know what you thought of the story or have any other suggestions for stories that you may like. It has been real fun writing this story and I apologize again for the late update. Now without further ado, the conclusion of "The Other Side of the Coin."

Chapter 9: Memories are forever

"_Nel, are you ready yet, dear?" a voice called._

"_Just a minute," cried the young girl of three years as she put on her robe with the help of her mother._

"_You look as cute as button, dear," said her mother as she finished tying her daughter's sash. Nel smiled with glee at her mother's compliment. Her father entered and smiled at the sight of his darling daughter who ran up to hug him. _

"_The carriage is ready, princess," said Nevelle. "Lets go, we got a long trip ahead of us."_

_Nel's face burst into a smile. It was not often that she would be able to travel with her parents. Today they were going to visit the Samnite Republic. Nel heard stories that that was where the fairies lived and was just bursting with excitement to see them._

_After traveling in their carriage for what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at their destination. Nel was bored during the whole trip, which was probably the reason why the trip to the Samnite Republic seemed so long. Nel was just waiting for a chance to run out and find the fairies but her parents told her that they were expected by some very important people._

_They walked into a large hall, and there sat a few people, one which she recognized as her father's friend, Adray Lasbard. She wanted to run up and hug the bearded warrior but the thick atmosphere caused by one of the other guests made her think otherwise. He was a bearded man with sharp eyes which glowed like a hawk and when he glanced at her, she began to shiver. _

"_You're scaring her, uncle Vox," said a cheerful young teenager. "You're too stiff. Try to relax a little."_

"_At times like this, Arzei, we have to be. You would do well to remember that."_

_The other guests were less scary though. There were two men around the age of her father, one with dark hair with gold highlights and another who she heard was called Lord Woltar. But what caught her eye was a little boy standing next to a woman who Nel gathered was the boy's mother. The woman was beautiful and fair of skin, with eyes the color of rose petals. Her son also had the same eyes, but his hair was like that of the man with black and gold hair. Nel figured that the man was the boy's father._

_Nel and the boy were then presented to two very regal looking individuals. Nel had never seen such important looking people. What the young Aquarian girl didn't know was that it was the respective King and Queen of Airyglyph and Aquaria. Many words were passed among the two parties. Then, the King of Airyglyph called for the teenage boy, Arzei. He nodded at the boy as if he were telling him something. The youth understood and smiled. He then walked up to the two children._

"_Listening to grown-ups talk must be rather boring, let's go outside for a while," he said to them gently._

_Nel turned to her parents who nodded their approval and with their agreement, a smile beamed across her face._

_The youth led them out into a beautiful garden near a pond. "Now the two of you play as much as you like. Your parents will come for you later."_

_Now, Nel was alone with the little boy. It was rather awkward now, for the boy didn't speak and avoided eye contact with Nel. A frown was etched into his features._

"_Um…" Nel started softly._

_When she got no reacting, she called a little louder._

"_Um…I…"_

_Then the boy turned and glared at her and said nothing._

_With a surprised gasp Nel looked away, afraid to make eye contact and disappointed that she didn't even get to talk to him. She looked into the pond and saw a school fish that swam close to the pond, their mouths opening near the surface as if asking for food._

"_Wow," exclaimed the young girl at the sight of the fish, squatting down near to the pond to see them. Suddenly, a stone fell in the direction of the fish scaring them away._

"_Ohh…" she exclaimed in surprise and wondered where it came. The young boy had cruelly kicked the pebble at the fish._

"_I heard that Aquarians are cruel and despicable people," he said._

"_Despicable…" asked the young girl who was unaware of the meaning of the word._

"_I heard that Aquaria is a mean and terrible place," he continued. He then kicked another pebble into the pond._

"_That's not true," said the little girl in defense. "That's not true at all. Aquaria is a very nice place."_

"_Like how?" asked the boy._

"_Well," stuttered the girl nervously, "…we have wild rabbits."_

"_So does Airyglyph."_

"_Umm…" continued the girl in a nervous defense, "Aquaria's wild rabbits have a lot of colors. Umm…brown…umm…grey…umm…"_

"_We have white ones in Airyglyph," said the boy._

"_Well…umm…" continued Nel nervously. She wanted to convince the boy that Aquaria was a nice place and not a terrible one. She suddenly smiled and then said, "The sun in Aquaria…it's very shiny."_

"_Shiny…like how?"_

_The poor girl grinned and started to fidget nervously. She seemed completely unable tot ell him how nice Aquaria was. She said then quietly. "Everyone in Aquaria is really nice to me. Uncle Adray likes to bounce me up on his back all the time. Clair is small but she always sews little dolls for me. And Sister Elena, she likes to tell me stories and…." She then began to wipe her eyes and sob slightly. _

"_Is that right," the boy said. Nel then looked at him and found him staring back at her. "I would like to go there someday, then."_

"_Ok," she said with delight as the tears dried from her eyes. She then found herself staring into his eyes. They were red as blood and yet somehow, Nel could feel a strange gentleness in them. Pulling away after some moments, she turned around and walked away, blushes tinting her cheeks. She then spun around and smiled at him with a girlish innocence, causing the young boy to blush in turn. Smiling back slightly, he made his way over to her and they continued to watch the fish._

_The young boy got his wish. Not long after, he and his parents went to Aquaria with Nel and her family. It was for a few days but at least he could play some more. Nel had the time of her life with her new friend. She showed him all her favorite play spots and hiding places. Those were the best days that young Nel had ever had._

_Then, finally, it came. Nel raced out of her house. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from her father, Nevelle. He was going back today. Why was he going back and why hadn't she known earlier? These questions just raced past the young Aquarian child as she raced through the streets of Aquaria. All that mattered at the moment was meeting him before he left. She then saw him, walking along the moonlight bridge with his parents._

"_Wait," she screamed after the little boy who was leaving with his parents._

_The family turned and saw the young girl running up to them, tears and sweat were trailing down here cheeks._

"_What are you doing here?" the little boy asked._

_Sobbing and choking on her tears, Nel answered, "Don't go home to Airyglyph. Please stay here .I don't want you to go…"_

_The girl stood in front of the young lad sobbing away. The little boy then reached for something in his pocket._

"_Here," he said as he passed a small trinket to the little girl. It was a beautiful silver cross adorned with the symbols of angels._

_The little girl took it and looked, still unsure as to why she was given such a gift._

"_You said this was your most precious treasure, I can't take it," she told the little boy. _

"_Who said I was giving it to you, stupid," replied the boy. 'I'm only lending it to you, I want it back the next time I'm here. But if you lose that cross, Nel, I'm going to pummel you five days back to Sunday, got it?"_

_Nel smiled as the boy told her those words. He was always like that, always trying to act tough. She put the cross around her neck and smiled warmly at her friend._

"_I'll always wear this cross, until you come back. It's a promise."_

Nel and Albel walked in silent through Duggus forest. Neither one had said a single word to each other since the incident at the cave. Uneasiness was stirring within Nel's heart. The night before she had a dream concerning the cross and now all of a sudden, Albel brings up the topic concerning the cross. Somehow, she was able to wiggle her way out from giving him an answer to his question. But now, all things that had happened within the last few days were starting to affect her in a way that was rather foreign to her. Interacting with Albel, teasing him, throwing insults at him, caring for him and his wounds, comforting him in his sorrow, but most of all, seeing Albel for what he truly was, began to spark a realization in Nel's heart. She was ready to come to terms with it. She was in love with Albel of Airyglyph.

Nel wasn't the only one who was feeling uneasy. Albel was finding it difficult to believe that his resolve had crumbled at that time at the springs. He had shown Nel a side he never wanted to show anyone, weakness. Nel was the first person who had actually seen him in this light and it began to cause a strange stirring and uneasiness in his heart. Things were changing so drastically between the two of them in the last few days, that it had come to the point where Albel was beginning to doubt the way how he felt towards her. It wasn't the relationship between two partners on a mission, but it was something more than that. Furthermore, that cross that Nel was carrying with her, Albel recognized it. He had believed her to be long dead but somehow, seeing that cross again began to sprout seeds of hope in his heart where there had once been naught.

"Could it be that she…" he thought to himself. Shaking his head from that possibility, he confirmed it silently to himself. "It's not possible. It's got to be a coincidence. She was long counted amongst the dead."

More minutes of awkward silence passed between them, neither willing nor capable of breaking the thick blanket of ice that seem to be enveloping them like the fog in the forest. Finally, the came to grassy knoll and Albel looked around the area as if surveying the place for danger.

"Five minutes," he said as he sat down. "Then we get back to our trek back to friendly territory."

Nel sat across from him, looking away as not to make eye contact with Glyphian warrior. Still, the events earlier were bothering her and now she was beginning to think that maybe Albel and the young boy she remembered might be one in the same.

"No, although there is a possibility, there is a big risk on bringing it out in the open," she thought to herself. "Perhaps I can drag the truth out of him. But that's going to need some finesse and style."

She looked at Albel and found him looking in her direction. However, he seemed more interested with the cross she wore around her neck. She smiled silently to herself, she had found her chance.

"You seem rather interested in this cross, Albel," she said in an inquiring tone, as if she honestly didn't understand what was going on. "Is there something about it that you recognize or know about?"

"No, it nothing," he said quickly. "But …"

"But, what?" she asked.

"Hey, you still haven't answered my question earlier," Albel asked as he realized he was on the defensive. He figured he could change the tide of the conversation if he put her on the defensive. But Nel was determined to hear from Albel first.

"Ok, let's make a deal," she offered. "I'll tell you where I got this cross, but before that you must tell me its significance to you first."

"Hey, I asked you first, woman, and you should do me the courtesy of at least answering my question first," he retorted.

"Alright, I'll tell you where I got it from, but you must then tell me its significance in full, understand?" she said finally.

"Fine."

"I got it from a childhood friend," she answered bluntly.

'And…" asked Albel.

"That's it. I got it from my childhood friend."

"What, that's it!" he yelled. "What kind of answer is that?"

"First of all, Albel," Nel explained, "you only asked me where I got this cross from. The details of the individual I acquired it from, or its significance to me were not stipulated in our agreement. Now, you will fulfill your end of the deal and tell me the significance of this cross."

Albel grumbled to himself. He was caught off guard. He had now no choice but to reveal what he knew about the cross.

"Fine," he said finally but once I'm done you WILL tell me whom you got the cross from".

"Very well," Nel nodded in response.

"I gave it to a girl in Aquaria. She was the daughter of one of my father's friends and we were visiting her family. The cross itself is the official crest of the Nox family and as heir to the family name, it was given to me. But as we were leaving Aquaria after our stay, the stupid little girl started crying because she didn't want us to leave. So, I gave her the crest and told her I'd come back for it."

He smiled slyly to himself as he said the last part, "I even jokingly threatened to beat her up if she lost it."

Nel's eyes opened wide as she heard Albel's story. Albel turned to her and said, "Well, it was more to get her to shut up and stop crying, but at least it worked. Anyway, now it's your turn to tell me who gave that cross to you?"

But as Albel looked at Nel's face, her face had gone as pale as a sheet and her cheeks began to dye a pink hue when his blood red eyed met her surprised emerald green eyes. Albel was more than surprised, he was confused. She looked as if she saw a ghost.

"Zelpher?" he called.

But as soon as he called her name, she did the most surprising thing. She ran.

* * *

Clair was pacing to and fro in her office at Arias; wrought with worry over her friend. Nel's return was now long overdue and despite having so many people looking for them, there were no leads. Under normal circumstances, her superiors would never allow her to have such an extensive search party for a single person, according to the principles of warfare it would be a waste of efforts that could be put to better use. Fortunately for Nel, this was a time of peace and therefore efforts such as this, which would usually be impossible to be allowed, could be given. However, Clair knew better. Officials were begin to debate and question this decision of a search party and despite the combined efforts from both the Queen and Magistrate Laselle, she knew it would only be a matter of time before the search would be called off. Nel and Albel would have to be found as soon as possible or they would be on their own. As she remained engrossed she heard the large, heavy oak door swing open and in entered her underlings, Tynave and Farleen. Despite all the fuss going on, they seemed strangely level-headed and calm. Clair stopped her pacing and turned to face her subordinates.

"Any news from the search teams," she asked hopefully.

"None yet," said Farleen.

Clair sighed as she heard the answer. Although she had expected to hear that answer, there was still a little chance that the news this time would have been different. Her expression must have expressed her worry because Tynave tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Lady Clair," she said. 'This is Lady Nel we are talking about. She won't die so easily. And besides Albel is there too. He may be a difficult one but he is a strong fighter. I'm sure they are safe."

Clair looked at the glass tank at the side of her room. Inside the glass tank was her pet pit viper. A beautiful snake as well as rare, an albino; a pure white color and adorned with eyes of pale red. She opened the glass tank and brought her hand towards the snake. The snake in response; slithered on to her hand, as intuitively as a child seeks its mother's breast. It slithered up towards her neck and gently coiled itself around Clair's throat, resting its head near her shoulder. Clair was known by a few nicknames, but among her more sinister ones was the Serpent's Child. Adray Lasbard had taught her how to tame snakes since Clair was a child and Clair was an adept in how to manipulate the instinct of serpents for she knew that it was instincts alone that influenced a snake's actions. It was a mystical yet terrifying sight to see the beautiful young maiden with her slithery companions coiling around her as if she were their mistress. She then looked towards her subordinates.

"Touch it," she said, as she drew closer to the pair.

Tynave and Farleen looked worriedly over the serpent coiled around Clair. It was indeed a bewitching sight to see her so calm while allowing her viper to coil around her. They began to inch backwards in fear.

"What is the matter?" Clair continued. "Are you not larger and stronger than it? Why do you inch away from her in fear?"

Then finally, Clair moved to the glass tank and with a few subtle movements of her fingers on the glass of the tank, the serpent obediently slithered down her arm and into its tank. Closing the lid once again, she turned once again to face her subordinates. She then explained to her subordinates.

"No matter how small a creature may be, be it as small as a bug, one must never underestimate it. That is exactly the reason why you feared my snake for you know that the potency of its venom is capable of killing you a dozen times and at amazing speed as well. You could have well survived if you had touched my snake as I had asked you to do, but you realized that there was the off chance that you might get bitten. That knowledge and fear of that slim chance caused you to waver. It is because of that same knowledge that I fear for the two of them. Strong as they may be, there is always that chance. That is why I can't do as you advice, Tynave. Knowing that there is still that uncertainty and doubt keeps me worried."

* * *

Albel raced after Nel. What was running through that woman's mind? What could have influenced her to take flight like that? Questions ran through his mind like fine sand through one's fingers.

""What the hell is wrong with her?" he wondered to himself. "She just took up and ran."

Then suddenly it dawned on him, she was supposed to tell him the significance of that cross to her. He gritted his teeth, for he was now angry and irritated.

"So that's it?" he snarled. "What a cunning little worm. Well, that vixen isn't getting away from this foxhound. The hunt is only beginning."

Increasing the pace of his stride he followed the sound of Nel's hurried footsteps. Nel may have had speed but in terms of speed, Albel was the better runner. He finally caught sight her and sprinted towards her like a cheetah in pursuit of its prey.

Albel wasn't the only one who was in a state of confusion though; Nel was still in shock and disbelief from what she had heard. She had no idea why she reacted in such a way and why her legs would not stop running or why she could do nothing to stop them from running. Nor could she do anything to do for the blushes that now spread across her face, the warmth in her chest, the throbbing of her heart. It seemed that her body had developed its on independent consciousness. But above everything, she still could not believe it. All these years, she thought he had disappeared from her life and now his sudden emergence was far too much for to take in easily.

"Why," she kept asking herself. "Why can't I stop running? Why am I feeling like this? Why is this affecting me so much?"

Being caught in her own thoughts, Nel failed to notice a tree's root sticking from the ground. She lost her balance and fell forward, twisting her ankle in the process. She turned to the sound of pursuing footsteps. She knew who it was and she turned away from him as he emerged from the bushes in order to hide the blush that was flushed all over her face. Albel walked over her and roughly grabbed her wrist. She felt the surge of pain that ran through her wrist as he grabbed her but more than anything a powerful sensation engulfed her as he brought himself over her, pushing her to a tree. Her heartbeats drummed in her ears and she tried to concentrate, to keep her track of her thoughts, yet all she could think about was the closeness between them, the heat his breath, his scent.

"You got a lot of nerve running away like that, worm," he snarled as he pushed her towards the tree. "Here I was thinking that you would be above dirty tricks like this. Now spill it, Zelpher. Where did you get that cross from?"

She was silent, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Finally, she murmured softly.

"I'll always wear this cross, until you come back. It's a promise."

Albel's ruby red eyes grew wide when those words left Nel's mouth. He released her wrist and stepped a few paces back. His arm began to tremble, not of fear but from the shock. His eyes which were glaring fiercely at Nel just a few moments ago were now focused on the ground he stood on. It was apparent that he himself was now unable to look her in the eye.

Nel began to continue her story. Albel lifted his head as she began to speak.

"Many years ago," she began "I met a boy from Airyglyph. We met at the Samnite Republic. He was a rough boy and seemed rather intimidating at first… but he was nice. We became friends very quickly and when we had finished the official business at the Samnite Republic, he and his family came to visit mine at Aquaria. I can still remember all the times the two of us played together. When he had to return home, I remember running through the streets of Aquaria, looking for him frantically. I finally found him on the Moonlight Bridge leading out of Aquaria. I cried, I didn't want him to leave. He gave me his cross, his precious treasure. He told me he'd come back for it. I believed him and it has never left my neck."

Albel looked away. He didn't know what to say or how to react. He was lost. This story, he now knew for sure and it was as clear to him as daylight. Nel was the little girl he remembered from Aquaria.

"He was my first love," Nel finally said almost in a whisper. "And he was also my fiancé."

* * *

Tynave and Farleen had left Clair's room for some time. Clair had received summons from the some of Aquaria's ministers a few minutes ago. Although the reason for the summons was not revealed, Clair knew for a fact that it was regarding the search party for Nel and Albel. She beagn to prepare her arguments for the ministers, but the door opened once again. In walked a very familiar face, one wrought with worry as well.

'Hello, Master Astor," greeted Clair. "Congratulations on your recent promotion. I hope your responsibilities aren't too taxing"

"Unfortunately, no, Lady Clair," he answered with a sigh. "Being the second in command to the Crimson Blades is no difficult task, but being the direct superior officer of both Tynave and Farleen tends to be somewhat of a challenge."

"My sympathies," she said with a laugh. "Those two are quite of a handful. However, it is rather queer seeing so many men receiving promotions of late."

"Well, after the war, many of the female runologists resigned their stations so they could spend more time with their families," explained Astor.

"That is true."

"Can you blame them?" he asked. "Many of their colleagues lost their lives in the recent war, leaving many a child without a mother. Those that are still alive now realize just how important it is for a child to have their mother with them. My own mother was always busy. She and my father used to work as runologists. I can remember how I used to wait at the door of our home, waiting for her to come back. Even when my father returned, she would still be at work and remember asking him when she would be back over and over again. She was never around and I remember how lonely it felt. Even with my father around, it never helped fill the emptiness because a father can never take the place of a mother to a child. When it all comes down to it, a child does not want a warrior, a runologist or a fighter; what it really wants, more than anything, is its mother."

"Perhaps, you're right," Clair continued. "It seems that the innocents are always the ones who suffer for our wars."

Suddenly, the door burst open and in entered Tynave and Farleen.

"Lord Lassele is here," Tynave said. "He said he needs to see you in the chapel immediately, Mater Astor,"

Astor sighed as he walked out the door, leaving the three women alone. As he left, Tynave and Farleen smirked slyly at Clair, who obviously was uncomfortable with her subordinate's expressions.

"So," said Farleen, "it looks like we ruined your perfect moment, Lady Clair."

"What are you talking about?" asked Clair, her cheeks going red, in a bewildered tone.

"Oh, come on," continued Tynave, "we know you have it in for Master Astor. You shouldn't be so shy. I think you should just step up to him, tell him you love him and put the moves on him."

"Oh, Tynave," said Farleen teasingly, "don't go wording off at the mouth again. Do you even think before you speak sometimes?"

Clair shook her head. "Look," she said sternly, "there is nothing going on between me and Master Astor.

Tynave and Farleen looked at each other for a moment before suddenly bursting into a slow dance. Playfully dancing around the room, they began to hum ballroom music, as if the reenacting a scene from a play.

"Oh, Astor, I love you so much," said Farleen as she impersonated Clair.

"As do I, Lady Clair," continued Tynave as she impersonated Astor.

Clair looked with disbelieve as her subordinates pranced around the room. Yet, still her cheeks went red, every time she heard say words of love amongst each other, partly believing it was her and Astor. She couldn't deny it, because unlike all the suitors her father would present her, mostly all who were muscle men that were bit lacking in the intellectual department, a jock if you may, Astor was a sensitive, well mannered and intelligent man. Although not nearly as tough as the suitors presented to her, he was able bodied and rather handsome. All of a sudden, the two crashed on the bed and continued their little joke. Clair getting fed up with the two jokers, thinking that their little joke had gone a bit too far, started to make her way out of the room. Suddenly the door flung open.

"Oh, I just remembered, Master Adray was here and…," said Astor as he entered.

His eyes were wide as he saw Tynave who had pinned Farleen down on the bed, teasing each other and acting all lovey-dovey. The two noticing Astor at the door, turned to look at him.

"Umm…," started Farleen. "This is…"

"I…I'm sorry to intrude," yelled Astor as he slammed the door, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Leaving the girls completely surprised.

"He's got the wrong idea, doesn't he?" asked Tynave worryingly.

"Oh no," said Farleen as she got up and ran out the door, "we have to clear this misunderstanding up quick, or else I'll never be a bride!"

With the two Aquarians now chasing a confused Astor, Clair thought she could finally have some peace. However, that was not to be because moments later, Adray Lasbard entered her room.

"What's this I hear about Nel and Glou's son gone missing, Clair?"

"Father," said Clair. "Please calm down."

"With those two out there, I don't think that's possible."

"Father, relax. I'm worried too but Nel is the leader of the Crimson Blades and Albel is the Captain of the Black Brigade. Those two are efficient leaders. I doubt they will take any unnecessary risks."

As Clair said that, Adray looked in her direction, raising his eyebrow. Clair looked at him nervously. His raised eyebrow always went he wasn't happy with what he heard and as a result, would have Clair get on the defensive when he did. A few moments passed and still she couldn't figure out what she said wrong. Finally, Adray breathed a deep sigh. Clair knew that sigh. Whenever he sighed, he was obviously disappointed with something.

Most of the time, those sighs were for her. Regardless of his eccentric behavior, Adray was an exemplary warrior, runologist, strategist, engineer and leader. Clair knew that no matter how hard she tried, she could never fill his shoes, even if other people thought otherwise.

"Effective leaders?" he said sarcastically. "Have you forgotten?" he asked.

"Forgotten?" asked Clair

"The rules of being a leader?" continued Adray.

"Of course not, Father," replied Clair.

"Then say them out, loud and clear," he ordered.

Clair knew better than to disobey. "A leader's ability is judged by his influence, no more, no less. A leader must train himself everyday, must be able to plan and steer his people to the right direction, and when he speaks, his people listen. His leadership is based on trust, respect and they see things based on the bias of their leadership capability. A leader will attract those like him and connects with people because his potential as a leader are determined by them. He empowers and raises up leaders. People buy into his ideas, he sees only victory and strives for it and gives momentum to his followers. He has his priorities, understands sacrifice and knows when to lead."

"So now do you know why that despite they are captains, they are still ineffective leaders?" questioned Adray.

Clair nodded her head.

"Nel and that Albel boy may follow most rules, they break a lot too. Nel, she doesn't empower her subordinates, and though it is not often, she can be rash in her actions and therefore lose her ability to plan and steer her people properly. Albel does not connect with his people at all and just like Nel, is rash in his decisions. On a scale of one to ten, they both score around five."

"I see," whispered Clair.

"That Maria girl is even worse," he continued with a scoff. "She does not understand sacrifice, she doesn't connect nor empower and she too acts very rashly, never thinking things through. I'd say she'd score around three points."

"I understand father," said Clair. "Forgive my ineptitude."

Clair hung her head. She blundered before her father. She always tried to walk in his footsteps. Despite all the respect she got from others, the one she received from her father was the one she treasured the most. Now she had caused him to doubt that respect. Adray being her father knew what she was thinking though. He smiled as he draped his arm on his daughter's shoulder.

"At least you remembered them by heart," he said. "And that you implement them as well. That's the most important thing. No more moping now."

"But I have shown ineptitude towards you and…you probably are upset with me."

"Listen, princess," said Adray, smiling as he laid his hand gently on his daughter's head.

Clair looked up to her father. It had been years since he called her princess. She remembered telling him to stop calling her that because it was embarrassing, but somehow, as he smiled gently and patted her head like a child, it felt so calming and nostalgic. It was as if Clair had gone back in time to her nine year-old self, her childhood days where her father would give her piggyback rides and tickle her at bedtime before she went to bed. It was a wonderful feeling.

"You don't have to earn my respect, you always had it. Furthermore, I could never be more proud of you, seeing that my little princess has grown up into such a fine young woman. Your mother and I could never have been so lucky to have such a wonderful daughter."

Clair smiled and hugged her father tightly, "Thank you, Daddy."

Smiling, Adray said, "Been a long time since you used the term Daddy. You used to only call me that when you were just a little girl"

Clair looked up towards her father. Adray Lasbard had a content smile on his lips, as if the were acknowledging the sincerity of his words. This side of himself, the caring parent, the loving father, the benevolent mentor and supportive teacher, was one side of himself he would only show Clair and Clair alone.

"I may get older, Daddy," she said with a smile, "but I'll always be your little girl,"

"That you will," said Adray as he kissed his daughter on her forehead, causing Clair to giggle slightly when she felt his beard and moustache on her forehead.

Then a knock on the door sounded.

"We've found them," said Red Claw as he entered.

* * *

Silence. The same awkward, deathly silence that seemed to always engulf the atmosphere whenever they were alone together loomed once again. It was so bad this time however that one would be able to hear the tell tale rattling of Albel's metallic claw as the Glyphian general shivered in shock. Nel was staring blankly into the ground, unable to lift her gaze. It was almost as if the fire red eyes of Albel would burn her into a charred coal briquette if she so much as made eye contact with him. Everything was out in the open, the cards were on the table, she felt as if she lay completely exposed before him. Hues of pink decorated her cheeks and small trails of sweat trickled down her forehead. Albel too was just as unable to look at her. He tried to think, to say something but nothing would come. It seemed as if he was stuck, chained and rooted to ground, paralyzed. All he could think was how Nel had been that girl who he believed was gone and how she had loyally kept her promise to him. But most of all, was that he had been her first love and that they were once betrothed. Time and time again, he opened his mouth but the words never came, choked in his throat and his voice inaudible and unheard.

"I got to break this accursed silence," Albel thought to himself. "But what the hell can I say at a moment like this."

"Be…betrothed?" he asked, almost indignantly. The immense pressure and tension made him incapable of acting appropriately as how the situation would have required him to. So instead of sounding surprised he seemed upset.

Nel, of course, saw this only at face value and immediately assumed that he was angry.

"Yes," she said finally. "But that was a long time ago… you don't have to marry now if you don't want to. Everyone had probably forgotten about it anyway so they won't hold you to the pledge."

Yet as she said those words, part of her heart pleaded that he would change his mind. Was marrying her that terrible in his eyes? He must truly have a deep seated hatred for her and her people. But he did say he didn't hate her, or words along those lines. He was different now, wasn't he? Or was she just trying to believe and affirm it to herself? Her heart throbbed hard in her chest as she waited for an answer from him that she didn't expect to come.

Albel too was in a dilemma. She had misunderstood him completely. What did she mean didn't have to marry him if he didn't want to? Was it her subtle way of saying she wasn't interested? After all they had gone through, after all she had just revealed to him, now she doesn't want to? Just a moment ago she seemed so affected by the current situation but now she was going to simply brush it off just like that? Was it something he said to make her change her mind so quickly? All these questions flooded into Albel's head. Panic piled upon panic and nervousness begin to engulf him. Now, at this very moment, he more than anything, didn't wan t to lose her again. Then it came. He couldn't think straight. It just happened. It just blurted into conversation. And he was careless.

"No! No, I am not going to lose you a second time!"

Nel's eyes shot open with shock as the words reached her ears. Her mouth, open in a gasp, her emerald eyes wide as they met Albel's blood red eyes. Her lips quivered as she tried to speak, Albel's name a silent whisper on her darling pink lips.

Suddenly she felt her body pressed tight onto a warm, muscular frame. She felt his arms, one strong, warm and real, the other metal and cold. Both the cold and the warmth fought a battle of supremacy within her body, neither one overwhelming the other. Then her arms moved. She didn't know why, they just did. Albel noticed it and his eyes met hers once again. For a moment, it seemed as though time had stopped around them. Finally her lips moved, words forming on them.

"I fell in love with you once and it happened again. I can't help it anymore, I need to say it," she said softly as she pressed her face onto the nape of his neck, her words almost a whisper in the wind. "I love you, Albel Nox."

Albel had by now, slowly settled into the flow and looked at Nel as she tried to hide her face onto his neck. Slowly moving he right arm, he unlatched the metal gauntlet on his left arm. Nel heard the familiar clang of metal as it tumbled to the ground. Suddenly, the bandaged arm began to descend and lay itself on her waist, the other hand touching her chin, tilting her head, so that her eyes may meet his. Nel knew what was happening and her eyes opened with nervous fright. Was he… was he going to kiss her? She just told him she loved and now she was jumping right into her first kiss? Was he taking advantage of her after she had shown him weakness or was it sincere. Either way, it didn't matter, she couldn't fight it. Her heart began to pound hard in her ears and she began to tremble bodily. She struggled fighting with her emotions desperately trying to find conscious thought that was not yet lost to her overwhelming emotions. This is… He was…

She felt his lips descend onto hers and when their lips touched her legs began to grow weak. Immediately the doubt in her mind disappeared. He was gentle and passionate and she new his intentions and actions were real and sincere. His lips gently messaged hers, coaxing her, enticing her. She felt his arm tighten around her hip, saving her from falling and bringing their bodies closer together. She sucked on his lower lip as she felt his tongue brushing against her lips, seeking entrance into the reaches of her honeycombed mouth. Submitting to his whims, she opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip in. His tongue played with hers, coaxing and stroking one another. She tilted her head back as his kiss got harder, mewing softly at his touch, her hands reaching his tangled tresses, tugging slightly at them as they deepened the kiss, pulling their bodies even closer than before. Finally a minute passed and she broke her away, her head tilting back as she gasped for air.

Albel opened his mouth, as if to say something, but a noise in the woods cut him off. Pushing away from each other, the pair readied their weapons for whatever manner of beast that may emerge from the darkness of the woods. But surprise overtook them when a group of Aquarian and Glyphian soldies emerged.

"Nel," called a familiar voice. "Thank Apris, you're alright."

"I'm fine Clair," replied the Aquarian as she recognized and walked up to hug her worried friend.

Albel looked on as she affirmed to Clair that everything was alright. Secretly somehow, he was a bit displeased with them showing up, although he would never admit it himself.

"You weren't kidding when you said she worries too much," Albel said sarcastically. Clair turned around and glared at Albel. "Looks like she hasn't pulled her hair out yet," he continued with a smug smile.

"Listen Albel," yelled Clair who was obviously displeased at his sudden insult.

"Let it go, Clair," Nel said with a smile. "That's his way of saying thank you."

"How do you know?" asked Clair.

Nel smiled as she looked at Albel. He was looking away, acting as if nothing of interest had happened a couple of minutes before. He would always be like that she thought, acting in the opposite way of his feelings, showing only his true self once in a while. Then she turned back to face her friend and smiled.

"Let's just say I got to see the other side of the coin."

* * *

Fin.

Please read and review.

Thank you all again.

Somnion signing off.


End file.
